Season 4
by silentnights626
Summary: With a National Championship under their belts, can the New Directions regroup to win a second title?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So I annouced it in another story (That I am currently working on an update for) that due to the writing and direction of the storylines I am NOT watching season 4 of Glee. I still love the characters but the way the writers treat some of my favorites and what they choose to focuse on and how they ended season 3 has caused me to abandon the show. Plus with the night and time change I know I am more invested in shows on other networks at that time than Glee. **

**So I asked myself, (because really no one asked me) Self, what would it take for you to tune into season 4? What would you like to see, since you say you don't like or agree with the writing or direction of the stories? Well I came up with some ideas. One, Tina would be the Tina that they were making her in season 1 and I caught a glimpes of on her outburst in season 3, a fighter who has the guts to fight to dress the way she wanted. The girl who was learning to love who she was before she became a crying mute. I want the Emma from season 1 who would drop truth bombs on Will, and not someone who would just drop her draws because his team won a national championship (I mean really Glee? He wins a phallic symbol and it makes her so hot that she gives him her virginity BEFORE he put a ring on it? REALLY? NO!) I want the Rachel Berry who had the testicular fortatude to sing "Gives you Hell" to Finn, and not this crybaby girl who is willing to throw everything away for his ass! And I won't go into Kurt NOT getting into NYADA after killing his autition, Mercedes NOT having anything! (No family, friends, or voice over on the last episode! I mean come one), Or the fact that they hit Quinn with a car, and then make the next episode about Blaine and his brother? I mean they hit Quinn WITH A TRUCK! ugh... Okay off my rant. Anyway this is the season 4 I want to see. **

**I am keeping the fact that we meet Pucks little half brother (I'm cool with that). And some other things. And I am bringing back Brit from season 2 (the girl who says dingy things but then can drop a truth bomb that will turn your head). So please read through the episode discriptions, and decide if your for reading MY version of season 4. And yes, any discription that includes a specific artist name is a tribute episod and will feature the works of that singer. And I am trying my hand at some original characters that I would like to see. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions (As always) I'm up for them so please tell me what you think (Honestly I could really use some info for the East Meets West episode)**

**Love ya!**

* * *

Episode 1: **Leader of the pack**: After a long hot summer, fresh off of their triumphant win from finals, the New Directions find themselves back at McKinley transformed. Down eight members, the team tries to find a way to regroup. Tina finds herself questioning if she is a strong enough leader to allow them to remain National champs, while there is a fight brewing for the top male lead vocalist between Artie, Sam, and Blaine. We also find out, how the split couples are handling their separation and what some of our graduated seniors are up to after the big change.

Episode 2: **Shue's Eleven**: In attempts to add more members to their smaller choir, the New Directions hold auditions, finding a new singer Lenni. Tina, keeping an ear out for new talents happens upon a new voice in Samantha. However is that voice ready to go to stage? Also we find that Noah's half brother is a carrier of that famous Puckerman rock gene… and attitude.

Episode 3: **Piercing the veil**: We always wondered were Brittney got her unusual outlook on life. Meet Berta Pierce, the famed Cat Veterinarian, and her husband Alfie Pierce her eccentric artist, and her loving, although spacey husband. They wonder just what Brittney is getting out of the club, and Shue actually starts to earn his teacher of the year award. Brittney begins to question what her direction in life will be. With the help of Santana she will find a path to her future while visiting home, in attempts to make amends with her grandmother. While Lenni take an interest in one of the local resident bad boys.

Episode 4: **Compass of Love**: Blaine left his prestigious private school, for his boyfriend. His parents, allowed this transition, with little fight. However, after seeing the career of their eldest son Cooper flounder, failing to turn his national commercial into a sustainable career, their giving him an ultimatum: Drop his first love Kurt, and focus on more feasible dreams (ie banking like his father) or go back to Dalton. Can he convince his parents that his life is his to live? Sam's girlfriend Mercedes, on a small four city promotional tour with her indie label, makes a small stop in Lima. Excited to see her, he finds out that some of her label mates have an eyes for her not only as a back ground singer. Noah and his little brother attempt to find common ground. (Ft. The sing offs Urban Method and Matt Boomer)

Episode 5: **Mr. Wonderful:** Artie has big dreams, encompassing performing for large audiences in some form. However, due to his disability, many don't share his view point. However, with the help of the music of the great** Stevie Wonder**, he can prove that even though you not be able to do one thing, doesn't render you useless. After a big blow up over the attention her label mate had shown Mercedes, Sam has to figure out if their relationship is strong enough to go the distance.( Ft. Urban Method)

Episode 6: **Aunt Donna**: The death of Kurt's mother took an untelling, unknown toll on him. Now that he is dealing with the lost of his dream, getting into NYADA, with a visit from his Aunt Donna (Ann Hathaway) pull Kurt's focus back to where it needs to be and help encourage him to find a new path in life?

Episode 7: **Sectionals**: Can the New Direction's overcome the power house that is Harmony and her team?

Episode 8: **Happy New Year**?: With all of the original national winning team reunited for the holidays, it gets interesting when old loves are rekindled and old wounds are reopened.

Episode 9: **East Meets West**: Tina was raised in what can be considered a traditional American household. Mike, was raised in a household that holds their traditional Asian standards and morals above all. Can these two survive when their parents meet, and calls the other's parenting styles in question? Artie finds that he has a secret admirer. Sam starts considering his future prospects and where he sees his life going. Tina helps Samantha with her crippling stage fright.

Episode 10: **Unique Love**: (Still working on ideas for story line)

Episode 11: **Fund Raiser**: Burt Hummel's dedication to his Art's platform is put into question, when some of his rivals in the house, and his constituents notice he hasn't actually done anything on the issue. Can Kurt, with a bit of help from his former Glee club members help prove that his father takes a serious stance on his issue and convince that the arts are actually helpful to the soul?

Episode 12: **Secrets**: Despite becoming close friends, Joe feels that Lenni is hiding something from him. When he finds out her secret, will his reveal of it to the rest of the club break up their friendship? And can Lenni learn that family doesn't only encompass the people you are related to by blood?

Episode 13:** I need a Mentor**: Back on spring break, the former students of McKinley return a bit beaten up by the world. One of the most bruised is Rachel Berry, finding that NYADA isn't exactly the very accepting program she assumed she would excel in. In an attempt to regain her confidence, she teams up with Will to work on the New Direction's show for the upcoming Regionals. However Shue forgets one thing, it is Tina's team now. Can Tina regain control of her top spot, and motivate the other that although the road to their dreams is rough, they are strong enough for the ride?

Episode 14: Regionals: With the theme of battle of the sexes, will the team be ripped apart by gender lines, or stay a cohesive group in order to win the top spot?

Episode 15:** Ms. Samantha if you're Nasty**: After a close call at regionals, Samantha is questioning her readiness for Nationals. With the help of her team members, and Pop idol **Janet Jackson**, can Samantha regain her confidence while revealing her secret crush? Lenni is learning that her relationship may not be as stable as she assumed.

Episode 16: Open for ideas

Episode 17: **Prom**: still working on ideas


	2. Episode 1: Leader of the Pack

**Hi. So this is Episode 1 of my season 4. I must admit it was hard for me to write but I finished it. It is Tina centered (Tina who? lol) because I honestly need to learn more about her and this is a good intro to her character (BTW damn shame we are 3 seasons in and don't know a damn thing about her other than she is Asian and in love with Mike.) It's written in script form so tell me if you could follow it OR if you would like it better in story form. **

**As I always ask please:**

**Read, enjoy, and review.**

* * *

**Leader of the Pack**

[Scene opens from Tina's POV. We follow her walking down the halls of McKinley in slow motion. She opens the show with her voice over monolog]

My name is Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang to be exact, and I'm an 18 year old senior at William McKinley High, and I have been waiting for this moment since my freshman year. And that is to walk these halls as not only a senior, but as the lead female vocalist of the New Directions.

I have been in charge before, being that I was head of the GAES, Goth and Emo Society of McKinley.[Cut to a year book picture of a group of gothic kids, boys and girls who look totally aloof] That was until they decided they didn't care enough to meet any more. [Flash to Tina in Asian Camp leading an arts and craft project] My parents then placed me in Asian Camp as a way to learn more about my heritage, and gain more leadership experience. However I never quite got the handle on wrangling in a group of 8 and 9 year olds. [Cut to a scene where the kids have turned on Tina, tying her to a chair with her own art supplies].

But I knew once I got my chance to prove it I could be, I don't know, more useful in Glee club than a supporting voice. But with all of the different personalities, the biggest one being Rachel's, I kind of got pushed to the background. But not anymore! No, this year is mine and I will no longer "blend in". I will be heard. And I will do that as the lead female vocalist of thee National Show Choir Champion New Directions.

However there is one teeny weenie problem with my plan. [We pan in on Tina's face as she arrives outside of the choir room as the last bell is ringing. She has a nervous look on her face as she gazes slowly into the camera, connecting with the audience] I have no clue how to lead us to another National Title.

[Flash to show card: Black with "glee" written in white block letters]

[William walks into the choir room with pep in his step, directly to his white board. Taking a dry erase marker, as the remaining students take a seat on the familiar risers, greeting each other, he writes the words "National Champs" in large letters]

Will: Welcome back to the Show Choir National Champions!

[The room is silent, obviously not the reaction he was hopping for when he announced his greeting. Instead of excited the students look sad, and nervous]

Now, I know we have a lot of work to do this year, seeing that we are… short a few voices.

Artie: Short a few voices? That's like saying (pop culture reference). We lost… like everyone.

Rory: yeah Mr. Shue. I mean we don't have Finn to motivate us

Joe: Or Mercedes to give us soul.

Artie: or Mike to dance for us, Quinn to support, Puck to rock out, Santana's grit or Rachel to lead us [cut to Tina's face which is somewhere between green with nervousness and red with anger]. We lost everything last year. Let's face it, last year was the best we were going to be.

Will: Now that's not true. Now yes, we are missing some of our more, polished voices after graduation last year. And they will be sorely missed, but we still have some great veterans here [looks to Artie, Tina, Sam, Brittany, and Blaine]. We just need to find some undiscovered talent here, some diamonds in the rough if you will. With that we will be just as great as we were.

Blaine: [stands up and heads to the front of the room towards William] Yeah guys. We can do this, and I happily volunteer to be the lead male vocalist. Now I know I have some large shoes to fill with Finn gone, but I am up to the challenge.

Artie: Hold on miniature Magnum PI, what makes you think you would be the lead male vocalist when I have been here since this group started and you where wearing a blazer, singing show tunes at Dalton.

Blaine: [Walks towards Artie, speaking directly to him with a polite, but aggravated smile on his face] Because as you recall I was Captain of the Warblers as an underclassmen, [turning to the rest of the class, smiling proudly] an achievement that had not been done since 1958.

Artie[Rolling towards the other boy]: yeah but that counts there. Here it's about seniority, right Mr. Shue?

Sam [Standing from his seat on the risers, stepping into the fray]: Or results. Let's not forget I did help lead us to a victory [he turns to Artie] as a featured male vocalist [turning towards Blaine] over the Warblers.

Blaine and Artie: So?!

Sam: So, that means I've been in the spotlight too, and I think I deserve a shot at being the lead male vocalist.

Sugar: [Makes a cat fight noise as the three boys look at each other intensely]

Will: Guys, Guys! Calm down. Now I know there is diplomatic way we can figure this out. [He steps up to the small group]

Blaine: Yeah there is [he agrees looking at his two rivals]

Artie: you guys thinking what I am?

Sam: yep, sing off!

Artie: When?

Blaine: Two days from now. I mean I could go now, but it wouldn't be fair to you two. I have to give you guys some time to warm up.

Artie: Oh I could go now!

Will: Guys! [He looks over at Tina who is seated to the side] Look we have time to figure all of these things out, but until then, let's just all simmer down, okay?

[All three boys look at each other, but return to their seats, indicating that the disagreement was far from over.]

Will: Okay, now guys, our project this week will be [writes on the whiteboard while he says the word] Leadership, and what it means to you. Now everyone will have a chance to find a song that means being a leader to them, or inspires them to be a good leader. And in doing this, I'm hoping that we find a cohesive thread. Are we together?

[The room is silent for a moment]

Sugar: I miss Mercedes [She squeaks in a tiny voice]

Will: Come on guys we can do this [the camera cuts to Sam who pats her on the back while mouthing the words "me too" The bell rings and the scene ends]

* * *

[We cut to a scene where Will is walking into the teachers' lounge for a cup of coffee. There we find Sue Sylvester with her back turned to the camera as he is walking in.]

Will: Well, welcome back Sue, and how was your summer?

[She turns towards us to reveal a very pregnant Sue]

Well after facing the rapids in the Amazon, and failing to place in the London Olympics in duck hunting, I resigned myself to getting ready to bringing little Sue here [pats belly] into the world by reading her the works of Machiavelli and Sun Su for kids. Gotta start 'em early Will.

Will [sitting down at table with coffee in hand]: that's great Sue. [Making a worried face]

Sue: Either it's the hormones or my sheer boredom that is causing me to ask you this but what has you down Will? I can tell you're sad, if you're wondering, by the way your hair is even drooping. It's like a mood ring.

Will: It's just that the school year has just started and already the Glee club is at each other's throats. And I expected Tina, as their leader, to do something about it but she just sat there. I don't know, I just expected her to come in with a, I don't know… a pep in her step. You know, excited about the new year. But she seems… timid.

Sue: Yep, I was right, it's the hormones [Stands from the table] Okay Will I don't know who you're droning on about and frankly I attempted to care but I just can't.

Will: Well the Cheerio's seem to always be fierce leaders. I mean Quinn was amazing.

Sue: One of the best captains I ever had.

Will: And Santana had a fiery spark to her

Sue: Reminded me of myself. If I was Mexican… Or Puerto Rican… Or Dominican or whatever she was.

Will: You even have Becky who has seemed to been able to rally a group of kids

Sue: My absolute protégé.

Will: I mean what is your secret Sue? How do you find such great leaders?

Sue: Well Will, I have always found that the Lemming form of training is the best.

Will [wearing a confused face]: Lemming?

Sue: See through selective Darwinism, nature has found a way to have Lemmings find their way to water, and jump fearlessly in, to either make it to the other side, or drown, strengthening the gene pool for the Mike Phelps of the species.

[Cut to Will's face who it totally confused by her incorrect and convoluted biology lesson] Will: I don't think that's correct Sue-

Sue [ignoring his correction confidently]: When I have a new captain it throw said girl into a situation to find if she has what it takes to lead the cheerios. If she makes it she is a leader and fit to lead my Cheerios. And if she doesn't well, I toss her faster than a Kardasian in a Vegas wedding. Cause leaders aren't made Will, they are born.

Will [granting Sue a face of clarity]: You're right Sue. I should make Tina prove herself as a leader. You know put her in a situation where she'd have no choice but to lead.

Sue: Of course I'm right. Now if you will excuse me, your greasy over processed hair has risen a hunger for jerky in little Sue. [Gets up from table]

[Scene closes on Will contemplating a plan to force Tina into being a leader]

* * *

[Scene opens with the New Directions back in the choir room, seated looking anxiously at Will]

Will: Okay guys, I have come up with a way that we will determine who will be male lead vocalist.

Brittney: Speedo mud wrestling? [Pan on shot of the rest of the room looking at her confused and unsure of what to say] What? I think it would be hot.

Will: No, we will have a sing off between Blaine [cut to a smiling Blaine] Artie [show Artie nodding in agreement] and Sam [cut to Sam smiling adding a fist pump] the winner will be chosen based on their performance.

Rory: But who will choice the winner?

Blaine: Yeah I mean since Sam is now living with you, no offence, but he has a clear advantage.

Artie: Well you have soloed in a competition before, and was chosen by Mr. Shue. So obviously you have one too.

Sam: But you worked on projects with him, so you're not clear either.

Will: Guys! I'm not going to be the one who makes the decision. [Cut to the rest of the room looking confused and shocked] Tina is. [Cut to Tina who looks mortified by the plan]

Tina: Wha- What?!

Will: [Walking over to the seated girl] that's right. As lead female vocalist, I am leaving it up to you to make the decision on who you male counterpart will be. Rachel would have no problem picking one, and I think you shouldn't either.

Tina: But Mr. Shue!

Will: You can do this Tina.

[The three male hopefuls stare at Tina intensely while a panic look shows on her face as the camera fades to black]

* * *

[Scene opens on Sam, unpacking his book bag into his locker, when he spots Tina headed towards hers. He quickly closes his and makes his way to his team mate]

Sam: Hey there Tina

Tina: Hey Sam

Sam: So how was your summer?

Tina: it was good. Yours?

Sam: Mine was good. I mean I spent the last few weeks with Mercedes before she left for LA and I went home to visit my family for a while [a solemn look on his face] It's hard you know, being away from not only my family, missing my little sister and brother grow up, but also Mercedes.

Tina: Tell me about it. I was a crying wreck when Mike left and he in Chicago. I don't know what I'd do if he was as far as she is.

Sam: Yeah. I mean we're trying everything to make it work, but its hard when I live with Mr. Shue and she's clear across the country.

Tina: How is it living with Mr. Shue going by the way?

Sam: its… interesting

[Cut to scene where Sam is Skyping with Mercedes in Mr. Shue's den, all you can see is Sam's face as he smiles into his web cam]

Sam: Hey babe

Mercedes: [shown only on the picture through the laptop] Hey! I miss you

Sam: I miss you too. How is it out there?

Mercedes: It's good. Sunny most days. I miss home though, and our friends

Sam: Yeah.

Mercedes: How is it going there? You settled in yet?

Sam: Yeah, I guess I'm going to get use to living here with Shue for the year.

Mercedes: Is Mr. Shue there?

Sam: No he just stepped out. And while he's out I decided to give you a show so you won't be so home sick.

[The camera pans out to find Sam in his underwear and a guitar, as he slides on a cowboy hat.]

I know you're not in New York but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate the Lima version of the Naked Cowboy! [He begins to play his guitar. He turns towards the camera to reveal all he has on is briefs with the name MERCEDES across the butt. He wiggles it to the web camera, as we here Mercedes laughing uncontrollably.]

Will: [Walking through the door, not paying full attention] Sam I think I left my wallet- OH GOD! [He turns his head red with embarrassment from walking in on Sam]

Sam: OH MR. SHUE! [Sam shrieks as he falls over the back of the couch to hide his nudity from his teacher. The scene is clear of people and all we hear is Mercedes laughing hysterically at what has just occurred]

[Cut back to Tina and Sam in the hallway]

Sam: yeah interesting. [He gives a long off look, as if he is still traumatized by the incident]

Tina: well I'm glad you two are trying to make it work. Its hard work [she sighs as she gazes at a picture of Mike smiling] But I think you guys can make it.

Sam: Yeah I agree. But at least we have each other

Tina: [confused look on her face] What?

Sam: Yeah. See we understand what the other is going through right now, with our relationships being long distance and all. I mean Artie is still single while Blaine, well Kurt is still here in Lima so he doesn't understand what it's like to be ripped away from someone you love. [They begin to move down the hall to their respective classes] As co-leaders we can have each other's back and be there for the other to talk to. [The bell rings clearing out the hall way] Just think about okay?

* * *

[Tina watches as Sam walks down the hall to his class and the scene ends]

[The New Directions are in the choir room, settling down in their seats as Will walks to the front of the room]

Will: Okay guys, we have the first of our auditions for male lead. Artie please come up

[The room claps as Artie makes his way to the front of the room, taking Will's spot]

Artie: thanks guys. As a leader I think it's important that they be there for their group members, and not be afraid to make the tough decisions and really lead. I have directed many of you twice, not only in Westside story but also in our Christmas special, so you know my leadership style is very hands on and concerned. And that is why I should be your lead male vocalist. [He nodes to the band members in the room signifying he is ready for them to play his music]

Artie: [Sings Drive by Incubus]

Will: [At the end of the song after Artie is done] Well that was amazing Artie, and those are great qualities to possess as a leader. [Pats Artie on the back] Tina [Turns towards the girl seated in the audience, who turns her attention to him] looks like you have some things to consider.

[Tina's face drops, the pressure Will is placing on her starting to show its effects as the rest of the room applauds for Artie again and the scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens with Tina sitting alone at a table in the Lima Bean working on something we can assume is homework]

Blaine: Working alone?

Tina: [looking up and smiles politely] Oh yeah. Working on advanced French

Blaine: [Nodding to the chair] Can I?

Tina: Yeah [nodes as she turns her focus back to her work for a brief moment]

Blaine: You know what Tina? You're really nice. But you're quiet. Focused.

Tina: [silent for a moment allowing his complement to sink in] oh thanks. I guess I always figured you learn a lot more about people by sitting quietly and listening to them.

Blaine: [leaning into Tina across the table] See I'm the same way. I like to listen to what people say. I find people will reveal their true colors if you allow them to talk. A lot of people say I'm too nice.

Tina: [placing her note book down] Yeah, like being nice or quiet is a bad thing. I like that people think that I'm nice.

Blaine: Me too. It's just that when people see how nice you are, they assume they can take advantage of your kindness.

Tina:[looking down at her hands] Yeah, like being nice means you're a pushover.

Blaine: We have a lot in common

Tina: yeah I guess we do

Blaine: that's why I think it we would be perfect as Male and Female captains. We have similar personalities and would present a united front. I mean we agree on our leadership styles and we could have us back on top with our focus. Think about it. [He stands up leaving Tina with more to consider. Scene ends]

* * *

[Scenes opens up with Sam at the front of the choir room facing the rest of his team mates]

Sam: Hi, as you guys know I'm Sam Evans. I think I'd be a great leader, because I see things differently. With my dyslexia I have to put things in a different view from the ordinary, which is a trait that I think is necessary in a leader. That and the ability to come back and stand after being knocked down. It's no secret what I've been through, being homeless, and a male exotic dancer

Artie: [under his breath] stop trying to make it sound fancy and just say you was skrippin.

Sam: But that shows I will do what is necessary to survive, that I won't just lay down when it gets hard. That I will stand. [Sings Stand by Rascal Flatts. Scene ends when the song is over]

* * *

[Scene where Tina is walking in hallway with Brittany and Sugar]

Tina: [slamming her locker] I can't take it! [Turning to Sugar and Brittany] I mean okay I get it they want to be lead vocalist and all. But how do I choose between my friends? I mean how do you tell someone you care about something like that?

Sugar: Whenever I have a big question I ask WWMJD?

[Both girls look at her confused]

Brittany: Well I've asked Lord Tubbington who he thinks should be male captain.

Tina: I'm so desperate for help I'll bite, what did he say?

Brittany: He said it's a tough decision and he was happy he didn't have to make it. Then he asked for some more cheese to go with his wine.

Sugar: I don't know why Mr. Shue is making you choose in the first place. It's not like your Rachel

Tina: [stands silently allowing Sugars words to swirl around her head. She perks up finally seeing why the task has been placed on her shoulders] THAT'S IT! He wants me to be like her! Sugar you're right!

Sugar: see WWMJD always works. [She smiles happy she was helpful even if by accident]

* * *

[Scene opens and we find Will seated at his desk, working on something when we hear a knock on the door]

Will:[looking up] Come in

Tina: [walking into the office] We need to talk

Will: I was just-

Tina: No I mean I need to talk and you need to listen. I know what you're trying to do.

Will: Tina what do you-

Tina: Trying to make me Rachel? You don't think I can do this do you? Be female lead?

Will: [looks down and sad that he was caught] I'm not trying to make you Rachel. It's just that when the guys were fighting you didn't step in at all. I just want to make sure you have that leadership spark that she had.

Tina: But here's the thing, I'm NOT Rachel. I'm Tina! I handle confrontation differently than her.

Will: Tina I know that. But a leader knows that not everyone will be happy with all decisions. When Rachel was here she would-

Tina: I am not RACHEL! And you know what I just wish you would give me a chance to show that I can do this, instead of counting me out already before I could even start. [Storms out of the small office leaving Will shocked. Walks out in the hallway and sings Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene starts with Will walking into the office of Emma looking like a sad puppy]

Will: Hey Emma

Emma: Hello Will

Will: you got a minute?

Emma: I have time before my extreme Pica case.

Will: Pica?

Emma: yeah. This week he's obsessed with eating pens, oh that reminds me [takes all writing utensils off of her desk, locking them with a key in a nearby cabinet] so what do you need Will?

Will: It's Tina. [He huffs while taking a seat across from the large eyed red head] She's upset with me and I'm not sure why.

Emma: Well that doesn't sound like Tina. It seems like when pushed she can be very verbal to what's upsetting her.

Will: Well I guess it's me. I came up with a way to sort of push her to step up. But-

Emma: it back fired? [Asking in a sympathetic tone]

Will: I mean she's just so quiet. I mean she didn't say one word while the guys were arguing over who would be male lead. It was just so… different with Rachel. I mean she would greet me at the start of the year with a list of solo's she wanted to sing. And show theme's she wanted to try. It was-

Emma: Easier having her around

Will: yeah. I mean she was there to-

Emma: Pick up some of the slack?

Will: Exactly- What? [Confused by Emma's truth bomb. Sitting up towards her] Emma no-

Emma: Let's be honest Will, it was more like you had a co-worker. Major decisions were easier because Rachel was quick to put in her decision with yours. You had someone there to take some of the pressure off of you. And now you don't [she shrugged sitting back in her chair]

Will: No! Emma-

Emma: Rachel was your crutch. She took a lot of the heat and for that you rewarded her with solos and free reign of the club. You're not worried about Tina's leadership ability Will. You're worried about yours.

Will: [Stands up out raged by her words] No. Now yes, Rachel was a strong lead but I did do a lot for this team!

Emma: [Standing, afraid she has offended Will] I'm not saying you didn't, I'm just-

Will: You know what, it was wrong of me to come to you with this. [Turns and leaves]

[Scene closes out with Will looking worried that Emma could be right as he leaves her office]

* * *

[Scene opens on Tina in the library seated at the table.]

Artie: Hey Tina can we talk?

Tina: [looking up and smiling] Sure what's up?

Artie: [rolling closer to Tina] I just want to talk. You know I never did apologize.

Tina: [Looking confused] For what?

Artie: For our break up.

Tina: Artie, that was three years ago.

Artie: I know. But there is always time to apologize. I was… an idiot back then. And I'm happy you and I have been able to remain close friends. Our friendship is very important to me, you know

Tina: It is to me too. And it's okay Artie. I've moved on, and we are still friends.

Artie: Good, I'm glad, because I wouldn't want any, bad feelings, to weigh on your judgment. I mean I've matured a lot since we were together, and I don't… I pay better attention now. I just hope you see the new me.

Tina: I do Artie. I do [She looks down at her hands on the table, and the scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens on Blaine in front of the choir room]

Blaine: I've been through a lot. I've switched schools three times in the past four years, I've been bullied, pushed around. But no matter the situation, I have fought and proven that I am a leader. I'm fearless, and want to instill that in everyone I lead. [Nodes and sings Uprising by Muse. The scene ends on a nervous Tina]

Joe: So who wins? [All of the boys stand in front of Tina waiting expectantly]

Sugar: Yeah Tina?

Tina: I-I need more time [nervously]

Artie: Well how much more time do you need woman?

Rory: Rachel would have picked the winner right after that song [jokingly]

[A panicked Tina looks over at Shue and the rest of her expecting classmates. She stands and storms out of the class room. The camera zooms in on a remorseful Will then fades to black]

* * *

[Will storms into Emma's office]

Will: You were right.

Emma: [looks up startled, from her desk. Sitting across from a male student who noticeably has a blue mouth] Will! [Turns back to student] John we will meet again in two day. And remember pens are to write with, not eat.

[Student nods and stands, before patting Will on the back, and snatches a pen from Emma's desk, before running out off the office]

Emma: John! [Huffs defeated] Oh dear. Will-

Will: I'm sorry I ran out of here earlier

Emma: No, I'm sorry. I should have told you with more tact.

Will: No I needed to hear it the way you put it. I needed that honesty. Thank you.

Emma: [smiles cocking her head to the side] What made you change your mind?

Will: It was today. We had our last performance in our male lead sing off. The way they all turned to Tina, and stared at her, begging her for the answer. Looking at her all I could think about was, how I was lucky I wasn't her in that moment. [Sitting down in the chair across from Emma] I mean how did we get to Nationals and win last year?

Emma: [Standing and walking next to Will placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder] Will, you are a good, strong leader. I have seen you inspire these kids, and make them want to do more with their lives. Yes, you have been flawed, but we all are. But what makes us great is when we realize our flaws, how we work to correct them. And I believe you have the ability to be a great man.

Will: Do you really think I have it in me?

Emma: I do, because leaders aren't born Will, they are made through trial and error.

[Will wonders into the auditorium alone to think about his flaws and to sing Superman by Five for Fighting]

* * *

[Scene opens on Tina sitting alone in the choir room, writing furiously. Will walks in after watching her work for a moment.]

Will: What are you working on?

Tina: [looks up surprised, then looks back down aggravated] Working on a list of pros and cons of each guy. I know it's not inventive but it's effective.

Will: [Pulling a chair up next to Tina] Look I know I've put a lot on your shoulders and-

Tina: don't worry, I can handle it. I know you expect a lot, and I knew I had big shoes to fill when Rachel left. It's okay. I won't let you down.

Will: No, no its not. [Tina looks up shocked by his admission] You know, when she was here, Rachel gave me migraines. She would honestly e-mail me through the summer with ideals, with tips and pointers [laughs]. But I never noticed how much I grew to depend on her [looks down] and in doing so I learned to not have faith in anyone else, even myself. [Looks up at Tina who looks confused] Look Tina, I know it seems like I don't believe in you, but I do. It's myself I'm worried about.

Tina: Mr. Shue-

Will: No, I owe you this apology Tina. Because I think… I think you have it in you to be a great leader. And how you've handled this pressure, I have a lot to learn from you.

Tina: Thank you Mr. Shue. And I think that I have a lot to learn but I think we can learn together [smiling hopefully]

Will: I'd like that Tina. I really would.

[They join hands, as a pact to give each other a chance.]

* * *

[The scene opens with Tina and Will walking into a noisy choir room together smiling]

Will: Hey guys, Tina has an announcement.

Tina: Thanks Mr. Shue. [Turning to the other students] I came up with who I want as my male lead vocal co-captain. [All of the students still stone still waiting to see who the winner is] I've thought it over, and I feel this decision is the best to father our chances to become National Champions again. So I choose [the camera cuts to Sam, then Blaine, and finally Artie all looking nervous in anticipation of her announcement] Blaine.

Blaine: Yes! [the other two look disappointed.]

Tina: And [Over the celebration and disappointment] Sam

[the room now looks confused by both boys being called]

Tina: and Artie.

Joe: Wait what? You call three names.

Rory: Yeah, Mr. Shue so nobody wins?

Will: No all three are going to be co-male lead.

Tina: See, I sat down and though about what made each one a great leader. Blaine [the camera zooms in on him looking up at Tina] you've been here before. You've proven that you can lead as a lead male vocalist. I mean you where a part of what made the Warberler so great. And Sam, [closes in Sam] I mean you have a never say die attitude. You are a fighter, and passionate, which we need to pump us up and keep us focused. And Artie [Close up on Artie] I mean you are the foundation of the New Direction male voice. You know this group and have taken time to learn our strength and direct to sow them. You know where everyone fits in and how to set up people where they all shine. I need all of you to help guide me, to challenge me, to lead with me.

[The room is quite with a great appreciation of her words]

Blaine: [Standing up] I for one… would be honored to lead with you. [Speaking to Tina] and you guys[ turning to Sam and Artie]

Sam: [standing and smiling] me too [slapping hands with Blaine and nodding towards Tina]

Artie: [silently rolls to the front with a very stern face]… Let's go national champions! [Smiling widely]

[The group agrees with whoop and hollers, excited and ready to take on a new year breaks into Bon Jovi We Weren't Born to Follow.]


	3. Episode 2: Shue's Eleven

**Hi. So thanks for everyone who added this story to their follows and favorites after the first episode. And to the reviewers thanks for your excitement for my version of Season 4. Your feed back is always taken into consideration and helps me figure out where I want to go with the story. **

**So we are on the second episode and I introduce some original characters in this one. I saw the two new girls that the show is giving us. Um yeah I don't know what their stories are suppose to be (Really don't care to be honest. Nothing against the actresses playing the girls. I'm sure they are lovely but just by the pic they gave us I'm not excited about them). Well in this version of Season 4 they don't exist. Sorry they just aren't here because the new girls I wanted well are very specific to what I think I would want to see on my tv. **

**Samantha: I think I'm going to have fun with her cause I dreamed her up after hearing an Adele interview where before one of her bigger performances (I want to say her Grammy performance but don't quote me on it) she was in the back vomiting and she has the worst stage fright before all of her performances. So I wanted a girl who is an amazing singer but terrified to perform. So we have all season to work with her to help her get out of her shell. She was originally going to be a pale red head boy at first but I decided to make her a girl. We will be seeing her progress all season and she will have a special episode for my Janet Jackson tribute episode (Which I can't wait to write because I am a true fan girl over Ms. Jackson)**

**Lenni: I thought up Lenni after surfing tumblr. I was on the Simgm site and someone asked why none of the girls play an instrument which is a GREAT question. We see Sam, Joe, Puck, and Finn rock out but Tina has sat at the piano like ONCE (but why give Tina something to do right? Its not like she's important *rolls eyes*) Any way I wanted a girl musican but couldn't figure out if I wanted her to be a guitarist or a drummer like Kim from Matt and Kim or Lenny Kravits girl drummer. But after hearing Brittany Howard's amazing lead in Hold On well that settled it for me. At to me she is a mix of Linda and Christina Perry. **

**So we do get Jake Puckerman here who I just hope they give REAL meaning to his story on the canon show. Here we get a glimps into him and his story will be worked out through out the season. **

**So I'm on tumblr (Under the same name) and will be posting the songs used here on it so you can listen to them and get a good idea of how I want these characters to sound. So here is Episode two.**

**As always, please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review:**

* * *

**Shue's Eleven**

[We open on Sam sitting in a class room, looking slightly bored as the teacher walks to the front of the class room. He is calling the student roll as Sam thinks in a voice-over monologue]

Sam: So this my senior year. I'd have to say, I thought it would be more, I don't know, exciting. I mean its cool that I can now say that I am a male lead of the New Directions. Well Co-captain with like 3 other people.

[Teacher who is still taking roll in the front of the room, seemingly interrupting Sam's thought process] Teacher: Evans?

Sam: Here

[Going back into his voice-over] Which is cool I mean they are great. But it would be great to get some new blood in the club. I mean even though I love the guys who are left but I have to admit we have some major holes in our line up. And one of the crucial ones is rock. I mean I have Country, if we ever get around to singing some, but the rest of us?

[We flash to Sam talking to Rory]

Rory: I like rock okay, but I think my real talent is Celtic music (with a winning grin. Sam's face twist up unsure of what he is talking about)

[Sam still in voice over monologue but we flash to him speaking to Joe] Sam: and Joe is... Well...

Joe: I would really like to reprise the "Rocking the boat" routine but with like tambourines. And some cow bell! Yeah cow bell is cool ( Enthusiastically) [Sam's face falls disbelieving what he is hearing]

Sam: and the others.

[Flashing between his other team mates]

Tina: Trip pop

Blaine: More Katy Perry! Like even more! Like so much more (excitedly with a slight seriousness)

Artie: I've got 3 words for you: New Jack Swing!

Brittany: Lord Tubington would like us to perform one of his original compositions, he wrote about his love for Cat nip... And yarn.

Sugar: I don't care, cause I can sing anything and sound just like or better than the original... Most times better. [Confidentiality]

[We go back to Sam sitting in class, as the teacher still calls roll while he is deep in thought]

Sam: but I we need a rock edge. We need grit. We need some one like...

[ Flashes back to the teacher at the front of the class still calling roll]

Teacher: Puckerman?

Boy: Here!

[Sam's head snapped back to see a light brown boy with his hand raised answering the teacher]

Sam: (above a whisper in real life) Puck.

[Flashes to show card: black background with "glee" in white block letters]

[Sam running to catch up with the boy in the hall after class, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention]

Sam: Hey, hey uh?

Jake: Jake [rolling his eyes as he continues to walk away from Sam.]

Sam: Jake Puckerman. Yeah hey

Jake: [turning with attitude stopping abruptly] look man yes I'm Noah's brother, but only by blood. No I don't know what he did to your sister, mother, aunt, it whomever, and I personally-

Sam: [stopping him seemingly disturbed] no, no. I don't...want...to talk about that.

Jake: oh [ letting his guard down a bit] sorry man, what's up... [Unsure what to call the boy across from him]

Sam: Sam. Sam Evans.

Jake: What's up Sam.

Sam: nothing I just was wondering if you happen to play guitar like Noah?

Jake: [guard going back up] Why?

Sam: because I was hoping if you did, you would want to continue Noah's legacy...

[Jack walks away rolling his eyes]

Sam: [ talking to himself mostly] in the New Directions.

[Scene closes with Sam standing alone in the hall, watching Jake make his way down the hall]

[Scene opens with Sam rushing into the choir room excitedly]

Sam: [out of breath ] Noah has a brother!

[Rest of the room looks confused.]

Tina: what?

Sam: Puck, he has a brother! Who goes here... To McKinley.

Blaine: seriously?

Sam: yeah and he plays guitar.

Tina: Really? Does he want to try out? [Getting excited]

Sam: [looking nervous] uh not exactly

Artie: well what did he say?

Rory: and how do you know he's really Noah's brother?

Sam: [rolling his eyes] because unless I'm mistaken, "Puckerman" is not a common last name. Look forget how I know, we need him on the team.

Will: [Walking up standing next to Sam placing a hand on his shoulder] look unless he wants to try out, there is nothing we can do. [Turning to the rest of the group confident and excited sure his idea will work] look don't worry about it, today I am putting up a try out sign up sheet and I'm sure by this time tomorrow it will be brimming with new refer talent.

[The students look at him as if he could not be serious]

Sugar: how will that help?

Will: First of all that is how we got amazing voices like Mercedes, Artie, and Tina. Plus we are the national champions guys. People should be lining up to join our group.

[Class looks unsure]

Will: come on guys, it should be fine.

[Scene ends on Will's smiling face.]

[We open on the class looking unimpressed]

Artie: it didn't work

Will: what?

Blaine: your sign in sheet. Have you seen it?

[Scene cuts to Will reading the list of names looking disappointed and disgusted] Amanda Huginkis? I. P. Freely? Really?

Brittany: when you got to go, you got to go (shrug)

Rory: [Reading] "Ilean South? Hey that sounds like...

Will: DON'T say it. [closing in a defeated sigh]

Blaine: Well here's a name [walks closer to sheet pointing to name] Lenni. That sounds promising.

Artie: its not. Under it someone wrote Squiggy. [the group looks confused at the boy not getting the reference] Lenny and Squiggy? Lavern and Shirley?

Sugar: are they on a reality show or something?

Artie: no Lavern and Shirley. The t.v. show. [The group looks even more confused] my grandmother watches a lot of old television shows.

Sam: look whatever. This just shows that so what if we won a championship? They still don't care and we will still be a joke. But I have a plan.

[cut to Sam at Burt's auto shop, seemingly talking to himself as he stands next to a car]

Sam: you have a brother

[From under a car rolls Noah Puckerman dirty from work]

Noah: yeah, I know.

Sam:(put out) and you didn't tell me? Dude I thought we were bros?

Noah:(huffing) look dude my father got his mother pregnant between me and my sister. I knew of him but was never really allowed to meet him. [walks over to tool box to get a new tool] Look man, my father gives his kids 3 things. His last name, and a good dose of bad assery which I'm sure he probably has. But other than what I've guessed, I know nothing about him.

Sam:(confused) what's the third thing?

Noah: what?

Sam: you said your father gives you guys three things and you only named two. What's the third thing?

Noah: oh math skills [Sam looks unimpressed] hey man I'll be the first to admit my father is a deadbeat, but he is a Wiz with numbers. It's money he can't handle. I may not know where the rain in Spain falls but I know math.

Sam:[ talking to himself] so that's why Jake's a sophomore in senior math.

Noah: that's his name? Jake? [Sam nods in confirmation] huh.

Sam: [Noah shrugs before heading back to work. Sam walks behind him to catch up with him] but don't you want to know about him? He is your brother [Noah looks back, a bit conflicted] because he knows about you.

Noah: he does?

Sam: Yeah and from what I can tell its not... The best.

[Noah looks a bit hurt at the information when Kurt walks up]

Kurt: Sam, unless you want to pay him for his time, please stop harassing my workers.

Sam: Hey Kurt. I'm just...

Kurt: I don't care. I need Noah to get back to work. [Walks away.]

Sam: look man just think about it, okay? [Leaves so Noah can get back to work]

[Scene opens with Tina changing in the girls locker room with Brittany]

Tina: this is horrible, auditions are like a day away and we still don't have any new possibilities for real talent.

Brittany: I saw the list and it was longer today.

Tina: those names where fake. [with an eye roll]

Brittany: really? And I was really excited about meeting Ella Vader. I wanted to see if she was Darth's daughter.

Tina: if we don't find more people fast, this will become a disasters. [Brittany shrugs and walks out of the locker room leaving Tina seemingly alone. While Tina sitting silently for a second when she hears humming. She follows the sound]

[A brown skin girl walks in. She has a head of curly natural hair and glasses she starts out humming then breaks into The Light]

Girl: [Singing and dancing around the locker room]

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown _

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat _

_And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone _

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone _

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe _

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights(Home, home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_(Home, home )Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights(Home, home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

[Tina near the end of the private performance reveals that she is not alone, frightening the girl.]

Girl: [Screams]

Tina: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just your voice. It's... Amazing.

Girl: I- I didn't know anyone was in here with me. [looks around as if she expects more people to come out of nowhere]

Tina: I know, just I had to find where that voice was coming from. What's your name?

Girl: [looking nervous and shy] Samantha... Samantha Washington.

Tina:(Smiling) Well I'm Tina and I would like to personally ask you to come and audition for the New Directions.

Samantha: the Glee club? Oh oh no. I- I can't. I can't sing in public. [She shakes her head backing away from the elder girl]

Tina: sure you can.

Samantha: no I can't.

Tina: I get it you're shy. It's okay the glee club is a welcoming place where you can find yourself. I know it helped me break out of my shell. Look just show up tomorrow at the choir room please.

[Scene closes on girl looking unsure of what Tina is asking her to do]

[opens with Blaine sitting in the front office of Burt's shop across from Kurt who is hard at work]

Blaine: I don't know what we're going to do. If we don't get more members we can't compete.

Kurt. [looking up from his work]: uh huh.

Blaine: I mean we have up a sign in sheet, but unless "Neil Down" is a real person who sings like Frank Sinatra we can forget about nationals we won't make it through sectionals.

Kurt: well get use to it because at some point you have to learn that your dreams will eventually die. And you have to realize that you have to grow up and get your head out of the clouds.

Blaine: oh sweetie. Look I know your still down from not making it into NYADA with Rachel but its not the end of your career or life. [Walks around the desk to gather his still sulking boyfriend in his arms]

Kurt: [Resting his head in Blaine's side] I know. It's just, when I come here it reminds me every day what I lost, and where I could be.

Blaine: and where you're going to be. Look you're going to make it to New York. You're just delayed in going that's all.

Kurt: yeah [sarcastically] "eventually"

Blaine: [sighing thinking of a way to cheer his boyfriend up] hey, how about you come and help judge the auditions? [Perking up] Yeah! You can come and help us on our judging panel. We could use the help and it will give you some time away from here.

Kurt: Blaine I can't just leave here. [Another worker walks into the office to put something on the desk] these guys need me here. They would be absolutely lost without my leadership. This place would fall apart without me here [asking worker] wouldn't it?

Worker: [Pauses looking at both young men] Really, just go. [walks out]

Blaine: [Looks amused at Kurt]

Kurt: [looks uncomfortably silent at Blaine, knowing he's right] Well, I guess I can spare some time to help you guys out. I mean I do know talent and you guys could use my ear for an amazing singer. [Blaine kisses Kurt softly on the side of his temple as a thank you.]

[Scene opens with Sam and Jake's math class being let out. Jake quickly walks out, and Sam chases him down the hall.]

Sam: Jake! Jake man wait [catches up to the other boy out of breath]

Jake: look man [turning aggrieved towards Sam] I don't want to be Noah number two for your little group.

Sam: no I want you to-

Jake: I may have the same last name but I'm not him.

Sam: I know [calming him down] look, I just want you to give it a try. Come to the auditions today after school. Please? After that you can figure out if you want in or not.

Jake: and if I do, and don't want to join your little club?

Sam: I'll leave you alone. [Holds hand up]. Scouts honor.

Jake: [sighing heavily] fine. I'll come to the try outs.

Sam: yes! You'll see. Its a chill place, very supportive and laid back.

[Cut to Kurt making a grand entrance into the choir room, adorned in large dark sunglasses, and a scarf, with Blaine following behind him looking a bit embarrassed]

Kurt: Alright! I am here, the auditions may now begin.

Will: [looking a bit confused] Uh Kurt, what is all of this?

Kurt: Well if I am to help this group find new talent and maintain the tradition of winning then I need to make a statement and we aren't just taking anyone.

Artie: [looking unamused] Kurt this is the New Direction audition, not American Idol

Kurt: I know that, but if it were you would be Randy [Kurt says with venom while taking a seat next to Mr. Shue]

Will: Well whatever we are happy to have you. [speaking to Kurt] Okay guys [talking to the other students in the room including all of the members of the New Direction] take your seats we are about to begin.

Jake: [whispering to Sam] yeah real chill [Sam shrugs not knowing that Kurt would make such a big deal about the auditions]

Sugar: Who's the new kid? [pointing to Jake]

Sam: [Standing up with a large smile] Guys I'd like to introduce to you Jake Puckerman.

Tina: you're Pucks brother [smiling warmly]

Brittany: No he's not [the room stiffens uncomfortable and scared what she will say]

Jake: Uh yeah… I am

Brittany: then why don't you look like him?

Will: [deciding to step in before she says something regrettable] Brittany that's enough. Now not all siblings look exactly alike. It seems as if they have two different mothers? [he asks more than states]

Brittany: no I get that Mr. Shue, I'm not an idiot. It's obvious Noah's mother is Jewish while Jake's is African American. But I was pointing out that Jake doesn't have a Mohawk. So he can't be his brother cause they don't look alike.

[the room gazes at Brittany confused unsure if she understand how hair cuts work but impressed she got the whole race issue]

Sam: Anyway [choosing to move on] Jake has agreed to observe our audition process. So [talking to the rest of the group] no pressure you guys.

Will: Well welcome Jake and we hope that this encourages you to tryout for yourself.

Jake: [smirking] yeah we'll see.

[Jake takes a seat and we begin a montage of auditions of bad singer that rivals the opening shows of American Idol. Between off tune audition we get flashes of the "judging panel" or all of the Captains or Tina, Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Will saying kind but blatantly comforting words of rejection with Kurt playing the Simon Cowel role being brutally honest. We cut to the judges sitting at the table looking defeated and exhausted]

Artie: well that was…

Tina: Painful?

Artie: yeah that too, but I was going to say that was short. That was what? Only five auditions?

Blaine: at this rate we'll never find anyone new.

[Tina looks out of the door to find Samantha peaking in. She turns to act as if she is just walking past it]

Tina: [excitedly to her fellow glee members] Wait right there! [gets up and runs out of the room]

[the camera cuts to Samantha who looks like she is trying to avoid Tina as she speeds up her walking. Tina chases the girl down]

Tina: Samantha! Samantha wait!

[Samantha seeing that's she's been spotted stops and turns around acting surprised to find the other teen chasing her]

Samantha: Hey Tina right?

Tina: yeah [a bit out of breath] so are you going to audition?

Samantha: No I was just walking past and-

Tina: Come on! [she quickly grabs the girl by the hand pulling her into the room] Hey everyone, this is Samantha. Samantha Washington and I found her in the girls locker room.

Artie: [more to himself] so now were just pulling people in from the hall? Oh that's how you know this is bad.

Tina: No I mean I heard her sing in the girls locker room

Jake: so wait you just spy on people singing in the locker room?

Sam: [to Jake] It happens here more than you think, trust me.

Tina: anyway I told Samantha about how great the glee club is and wanted to convince her to audition.

Kurt: Good, I need some type of real talent today.

Samantha: I can't do this [Whispering in Tina's ear]

Tina: [whispering back to Samantha] Sure you can

Samantha: No you don't get it I can't perform in front of people

Tina: [whispering back] That's just nerves. We all get them, even me. When you start singing you'll be fine. [talking to the rest of the group] Samantha will now perform The Lights.

[Nods to the band who starts to play the opening chords. Tina runs to take as seat at the table with the equally edger judges. Samantha looks around the room with a slight panicked look in her eyes. She opens her mouth to sing letting out a small note, but turns pale. Suddenly we see Samantha run off camera, holding her mouth, with her cheeks puffed out. Next all we hear is a Samantha retching and the faces of all of the other members in the room looking disgusted and nauseated except for Jake who looks slightly amused]

Jake: well at least this one was entertaining.

[The rest of the room looks at him in disbelief]

Jake: What?

[Cut to commercial]

[The scene cuts back to choir room. Everyone is watching as the janitor is leaving with a mop and rolling bucket.]

Jake: Well this has been… [silently looks for the right words]

Kurt: A waste [with a huff and attitude]

Jake: Well something

Sam: So you'll audition?

Jake: No. Look man [placing a hand on his shoulder] I get you want to save your little group here and all, but…

Girl: Excuse me? [the room turns to the door to see a dark haired girl with bangs, heavy black eyeliner, and dressed in clothing that is a cross between 90's grunge and 2012 hipster. She is kind of pale with black lipstick.] Is this were the New Direction auditions are?

Will: Yes [he answers astonished]

Girl: did I miss them? I sighed up but I wasn't sure what time to come.

Will: You signed up? What's your name? [looking through the list]

Lenni: Well my full name is Lidia Perryman. But I mainly go by Lenni.

Blaine: Wait you're Lenni? [the girl nods]

Will: please, please come in. [He says welcoming the seeming last audition of the day.]

Lenni: Thanks [she quietly shrugs walking farther into the room. She makes her way over the instruments in the corner looking at the guitars] Can I use one?

Jake: you sure you can handle it? [smirking amused] Oh I'm staying this is going to be better then The Exorcist girl [taking a seat]

[Lenni eyes the boy placing the electric guitar around her body. She plugs the other side into a near by amp and places her fingers on the strings. She hit's a few notes, sounding a bit out of tune. This amuses Jake even more. She then adjusts the tension on a few of the strings, and plays an amazing but very short guitar riff]

Lenni: That's it [with a smile of satisfaction. The rest of the room seems intrigued by the strangers including Joe who along with the others eyes her as she tells the rest of the musicians in the room her song choice under her breath. They nod and she walk to the microphone.] Good afternoon. I'm Lenni Perryman and I will be performing Hold On.

[with that she nods to the sound of the drum player tap out the first beats of the song. She then joins in playing lead guitar. Joe become so inspired by her playing he picks up another guitar and joins the group. Lenni smiles at him as he starts to play lead while she plays back up guitar and she sings]

Lenni: [Singing]

_Bless my heart. _

_Bless my soul._

_Didn't think I'd make it to 22yrs old. _

_There must be someone up above sayin' _

_"Come on Lenni, you got to come on up."_

_"You got to Hold on..."_

_You got to Hold on..._

_So, bless my heart _

_and bless yours too_

_I don't know where I'm gonna go don't what I'm gonna do_

_Must be somebody up above sayin' _

_"Come on Lenni,_

_You got to come on up!"_

_"You got to hold on..."_

_You got to Hold on..._

_YEAH! YOU GOT TO WAIT_

_YEAH! YOU GOT TO WAIT!_

_BUT, I DON'T WANNA WAIT!_

_I DON'T WANNA WAIT..._

_So, bless my heart_

_.Bless my mind._

_I got so much to do, I ain't got much time_

_So, must be someone up above saying _

_"Come on girl! You got to get back up!"_

_"You got to hold on..."_

_You got to Hold on..._

_"YEAH! YOU GOT TO WAIT!"_

_I DON'T WANNA WAIT!_

_WELL, I DON'T WANNA WAIT!_

_NO, I DON'T WANNA WAIT!_

_You got to hold on..._

[The room is silent, in shock by what they just witnessed from the performer]

Lenni: [after a moment of awkward silence as every stares at her wide eyed] Soooo do I need to step out to let you guys talk or… what?

Will: [Eyes wide] Uh no no I think we can all agree [looking at the rest of the astonished and impressed judges and people in the room] Everyone this is Ms. Lenni Perryman, and the newest member of the New Directions [smiling widely]

[the room starts a slow clap originating with Kurt that quickly spreads to the other people in the room until she receives a standing ovation. Lenni smiles sweetly and nods in a small bow]

[cut to commercial]

[We open on what seems to be the next day at school. We find Puck waiting in the halls of McKinley odd considering he graduated last year. Sam walks up to his friend surprised]

Sam: Puck, man, what are you doing here?

Noah: I thought about it and you're right. I need to at least meet my little brother. You know I can't have him walking around here with my last name, laming it up. [with a smirk]

Sam: that's great man [He smiles. Suddenly he notices Jake making his way to the door over Noah's shoulder] Jake!

[Noah turns to come face to face with his little brother]

Sam: Jake this is-

Jake: not interested [he huffs walking past the two boys]

Sam: But Jake this is-

Jake: [Turning to face his brother] I know who he is. He looks to much like my sperm donor to not recognize him.

Noah: [looks offended by the comparison] Look I'm here to-

Jake: What? Play big brother all of a sudden? I've made it 16 years with out him and you so I don't need you now. [he walks into the class room leaving the two boys in shock over his anger. Noah looks back at a sympathetic Sam who is at a total lost of words.]

[We cut to Tina in the girls locker room after her class. She finds Samantha who looks not at all thrilled to see Tina. She turns to walk the other way]

Tina: Samantha wait

Samantha: [look put off] What now

Tina: Look I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. When you said you couldn't perform in front of people I… I shouldn't have pushed you into performing.

Samantha: [softening at her apology] No it's not totally you fault. I was walking around the door when you saw me because I wanted to go in. I want to perform, you know sing in front of people. It seems amazing to give a part of you to your audience, to move them. But I start to think about people watching me sing I get nauseated and terrified.

Tina: But you're amazing.

Samantha: Thanks but that doesn't make the idea of performing any less frightening.

Tina: Have you tried imagining people-

Samantha: In their underwear? Yeah it makes me even more anxious. And guilty for feeling like a perv. [Tina shrugs in understanding agreement] I just wish there was a way for me to perform you know, where I can be herd but not… seen. Or at least not see the audience watching me perform… Does that make sense?

Tina: [sitting silently thinking for a moment] That's it!

Samantha: Oh no I don't want to pull a Milli Vanilli.

Tina: no no you won't have to. I have an idea to help you audition for glee club.

Samantha: But how?

Tina: meet me in the auditorium after school okay?

Samantha: I don't know about this

Tina: Trust me. I'll e-mail you the perfect song for you and everything okay. I just need you to show up, deal?

Samantha: [looking worried but trusting of Tina] Okay.

[Scene cuts to Sam waiting for Jake in the hall alone]

Sam: Hey Jake, man-

Jake: Save it [walking past the older teen]

Sam: He wants to get to know you

Jake: [laughs bitterly] now? After all these years? Well I don't need to know him, I've heard enough about him around this town to know that.

Sam: That's not fair. Puck is a good guy once you-

Jake: Puck [chuckles bitterly again about the fact that everyone calls him Puck] Look I get it he's a great friend and whatever to you guys. But all I know about him and my father makes me wish we didn't share a last name. [slams his locker door shut. He looks over at Sam and takes a few deep breaths to calm down] Look Sam, you're a good guy. A bit annoyingly persistent but a good guy none the less. Can you just drop it?

Sam: [Nodding] Look we have another audition today after school. Just come to get a good sense what our group is really all about. Yesterday wasn't a good day for us, but today is a special audition. Please just give us one more try?

Jake: I don't know-

Sam: no judges, no critics this time. Just please come?

Jake: [Shrugging his shoulder] Why not, I have nothing better to do.

[Sam smiles as the slap five.]

[We cut to Samantha walking onto the stage of the auditorium. She looked around the auditorium at the seating ]

Tina: Hey! [seemingly appearing out of thin air]

Samantha: [jumping nervously] Hey

Tina: Sorry I forgot you scare easily. So are you all set?

Samantha: yeah but I still don't get why we are here.

Tina: Well you say you want to perform but the thought of you watching people watch you sing makes you sick. So I'm going to play the music, and your going to perform but your going to sing, only to me, with your eye closed.

Samantha: What? [laughing thing it sounds crazy]

Tina: yeah. That way you don't see me watching you perform.

Samantha: I don't know if this will work

Tina: We don't know if you don't try it. Now [guiding the girl to a stool on the stage making her sit on it. Tina presses a button on laptop connected to a speaker.] Now close your eyes [places a blindfold over her closed eyes to ensure she can't see] and just … sing

[Samantha closes her eyes, still looking nervous but trusting Tina takes a deep breath listening to the music that plays around her. She takes a deep breath singing Lil Star by Kelis ft. Cee-Lo Green. With Tina singing Cee-lo's part. But what she doesn't notice is the rest of the group steps on stage joining Tina in her part, also hearing Samantha's performance.]

Samantha: [Sings]

_There is nothing special about me  
I am just a little star  
If it seems like I'm shining it's probably  
A reflection of something you already are  
I forget about my self sometimes when there's so many others around  
When deep inside it feels the darkest  
That is where I can always be found 3x _

Tina: [Sings the chorus with some help from the rest of the New Direction Members]  
_Just keep trying & trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let it stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying & trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of night you're all i can see  
And you sure look like a star to me  
_

Samantha: [Sings while she feels around knowing someone other than Tina has to be there]_  
There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
If you try to reach out and touch me  
You'll see that I'm not really that far  
Oh I may not be the brightest  
Nor am I the last one you see  
But as long as you notice  
That's just fine with me  
Everything just fine with me  
_  
New Directions:

_Just keep trying & trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let it stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying & trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of night you're all i can see  
And you sure look like a star to me  
_Samantha: [still feeling blindly around]  
_There is nothing special about me  
I am just a lil star  
I'm a running and jumpin'  
But barely getting, getting over the bar  
I may not be much more than that  
And but that's in good time  
But until then i'm guilty  
And bein humans my crime  
Just being human that is my crime x2 _

New Directions

_Just keep trying & trying  
It's just a matter of timing  
Though the grinding is tiring  
Don't let it stop you from smiling  
Just keep trying & trying  
Sooner or later you'll find it  
It's surprising how inspiring  
It is to see you shining  
Cause in the dark of night you're all i can see  
And you sure look like a star to me  
_

[It isn't until the last chorus she notices when she takes off blindfold to find all of the current members of the New Directions singing the chorus to her. Her eyes water and her face reddens in embarrassment]

Artie: You are amazing!

Samantha: thank- Thank you. [Blushing]

Blaine: We need you in the New Directions [he asks kindly taking her hand]

Samantha: I don't know. I mean I got through the audition but how will I-

Will: We'll figure it out [from off of the wings] But all I know is that we would love for you to give us a chance to.

Samantha: [thinking for a moment] Okay. I'm in! [This is met with cheers and high fives. We see Jake in the background looking as if he is contemplating something]

[cut to commercial]

[We cut to the New Directions sitting in their meeting with their two new members]

Will: Well guys I would like to start this meeting by greeting our two newest members Lenni and Samantha.

Brittany: [Raises hand] I will call you girl Sam [to Samantha] Because we already have a boy one.

Will: Uh okay [Cut to Sam smiling at Brittany patting her on the back] So I say this audition was pretty successful.

Rory: That's great we got two new members Mr. Shue, but we still need 12 to compete. We still don't have enough people.

Jake: [Standing in the door way] Well you may have one more. [He get's everyone's attention in the room as he walks all the way into the choir room stopping next to Mr. Shue.] That is if you take me after my audition.

Joe: you want to audition?

Jake: Yeah. I saw yesterday that you guys really care about each other and I want to be apart of that [Smiling at Sam who beams back as he nods at his newly made friend] so although auditions are over, is it okay if I-

Blaine: You don't have to ask twice [Smiling brightly]

[Jake nods sitting on a stoll in the front of the class room, with a guitar while Mr. Shue takes a seat on one of the chairs with is students. ]

Jake: [Singing Whistel for the Choir by the Fratellis]

_Well it's a big big city and it's always the same  
Can never be too pretty tell me you your name  
Is it out of line if I was to be bold and say "Would you be mine"?_

_Because I may be a beggar and you maybe the queen_  
_And though I may be on a downer I'm still ready to dream_  
_Though it's 3 o'clock the time is just the time it takes for you to talk_

_So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely_  
_Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it's so_  
_It's just like you to come and go_  
_And know me, no you don't even know me_  
_You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye_  
_A girl like you's just irresistible_

_Well it's a big big city and the lights are all out_  
_But it's much as I can do you know to figure you out_  
_And I must confess, my hearts all broken pieces_  
_And my heads a mess_  
_And it's 4 in the morning, and I'm walking alone_  
_Beside the ghost of every drinker who has ever done wrong_  
_And it's you, woo hoo_  
_That's got me going crazy for the things you do_

_So if you're crazy I don't care you amaze me_  
_But you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk_  
_I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry_  
_And only, a girl like you could be lonely_  
_And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same_  
_A boy like me's just irresistible_

_So if you're lonely, why'd you say you're not lonely_  
_Oh you're a silly girl, I know I heard it's so_  
_It's just like you to come and go_  
_And know me, no you don't even know me_  
_You're so sweet to try oh my, you caught my eye_  
_A girl like you's just irresistible_

[The whole class looks in awe as Jake sings At the end of his song he becomes silent.]

Jake: Well what do you think? Do I have what it takes [a bit of a nervous crack in his voice but crakes a bit of a smile]

Sam: Well [Standing to head to the front of the class next to Jake] we think… Welcome to the new directions! [Gives him a bro five and a hug. The rest of the group goes up to the front and greets their newest member. Fade to black]

* * *

**So next episode will be full of Brittany and Santana goodness. BTW Glee if you want to do a hair joke about a new member and a current member THIS is how it should go. I'm so sick of remedial Brittany on that show. I mean what happened to her season 2 speech to Santana where it seemed like the clouds parted and gave us a ray of knowledge? Whatever I'm done ranting about that now cause she will be here. **

**Oh and Kurt is still here cause he won't magically move to New York. He will get there though but a bit later in the season. I want him to struggle to show that even if you don't get where you want to be right away you can still make it with hard work and a GOOD plan. We'll get more into his story in Episode 4.**

**Love you guys for reading!**


	4. Episode 3: Piercing the Veil

**Hi. So thanks for the Follows and Favs. And for the lovely, sweet, and encouraging reviews. Man I was kinda nervous writing in this format and it is a long process, but if you guys are digging it then it will continue. So it took forever to write this episode but I wanted to make sure I did something special for my Brittany episode. As I have ranted for the last two episodes I like dingy Brit, and not remedial Brit. So that's what we have here. And I have given her a pretty valid reason for not graduating. So I did watch the Brittany episode (My sister who got me into watching Glee in the first place made me sit down and watch it) and... yeah no thank you. So here is my Brittany episode and I hope you guys like the reason I came up with for her not graduating. Oh and she got parents! (Yeah btw Glee I mean does she not have any concerned parents who care about her welfare? I mean come on!)**

**Berta: for Brit's Mamma I see Heidi Klum as the famed Cat Vet. She'd be cute for the role.**

**Alfie: I have my heart set on Flea from the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Why? Cause he rocks and is awesome and I love their music. **

**So As I always ask, please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and if you wanna Review.**

* * *

**Piercing the Veil**

[The bell rings as Will walks into Figgin's Office. He looks around the office confused as if he doesn't understand why he has been summoned.]

William: Figgins you wanted to see me?

Figgins: (Sitting behind his desk across from two very blonde heads): Yes William thank you, if you will please have a seat.

[Will takes a seat on the couch adjacent to the desk]

Figgins: We have had many concerns about your teaching style

Will: (Interrupting): Wait, Figgins, I don't teach Spanish anymore, and I've barely gotten into the lesson plan for my history classes. How can there be complaints already.

Female voice off camera: The problem has noting to do with history.

(camera turns to see Heidi Klum hair up with glasses) But as the saying goes if we don't pay attention to it, we are doomed to repeat it.

Figgins: William Schuester, this is-

Woman: I am Berta Pierce and my daughter is in your class

William (with a face of recognition) Brittany's mother

Berta: That is right, I am Brittany's mother, and this is her father and my husband Alfie.

Alfie (leaning forward speaking across Berta): Hi! (waiving friendly )

Berta (looking seriously): Alfie this is not a social call

Figgins: William the Pierce are here because they are concerned about the benefits of being in your Glee club.

William: Wait what?

Berta: I am well aware that we as Brittany's parents, we are the forefront of Brittany's educational growth. As you probably noticed (standing to pace in front of William) we made bounds with her the year before last. Unfortunately, my work tore me away.

William (Confused): Your work?

Berta: Yes William, you see I am a the foremost and leading authority on all things feline specializing in wild big cats.

William: Wait I thought you were a veterinarian?

Berta (indignant): I am a veterinarian yes, but I specialize in felines. I have published five intellectual articles including one on the mating habits of the Jaguarundi. Anyway, when the summer before last, my research on the Scottish Wildcat called me to the Highlands of Scotland for a year, I entrusted my husband with Brittany's education. (Turns to Alfie) and although he is a very sweet man, talented artiest, and an amazing lover (Alfie shrugs) he has a how you say a "lax" way of parenting.

Alfie (With smile): I open range parent.

William (confused): I think you mean "Free" Range

Alfie: Oh oh no. Those over obsessive "free" range parents (placing finger quotes around free with a bit of a scoff) are basically helicopter parents. No I'm an Open Ranger. (Camera cuts to William who has an even confused by the never heard of parenting style) See, I see the world as an open field and I want my little calf to feed where ever she sees fit to feed.

Will: what?

Berta: feeding is education, Brittany's the calf (waves off explanation) its all very complex. Anyway while I was away we tried it Alfie's way and as we have found, Brittany not only is not the child to Open Range, it stunted her development.

Will: When she failed to graduate.

Berta: (nodding in agreement to Will's observation): However, now that I have returned we will be parenting her the best I know and that is first through observation of her needs, then behavioral correction.

Will: Meaning?

Berta: we will be observing Brittany in her wild environment, to find what works in her life and what parts need to be "Altered" for her educational survival.

Figgins: In short William, the Pierces will be attending all classes with Brittany this week. Including Glee club.

[Flashes to show card: black background with "glee" in white block letters]

* * *

[Scene Opens up with Jake slapping five with a group of seemingly rowdy rambunctious boys down the hall from Lenni as she looks on from her open locker. seemingly has her eye on one boy in particular, as the camera zooms in on a tall dark haired boy with a killer smile. She gazes down the hall as we see Joe walk up behind her]

Joe: Hey Lenni.

Lenni (Snapped out of her gaze): Oh oh hey Joe.

Joe: So I just wanted to greet you properly to the Glee club. I know how overwhelming it can be to be one of the new kids and it seems like everyone else is so close. So I just decided to, you know, give you a good hardy welcome.

Lenni: Oh thanks. Did you give Samantha and Jake the same welcome?

Joe (a bit embarrassed): Uh I haven't gotten around to them yet. You're my first one actually. (smiling)

Lenni (looking down the hall still at Jake's friend): Oh.

Joe (In an attempt to gain her attention): So if there is anything you need. You know a duet partner, want to run a song idea by someone, you can count on me.

Lenni (finally looking at Joe with a sweet smile): Thanks Joe. [She walks past him into a class room, as the bell rings, Joe's eyes firmly on her as she leaves]

[Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens as everyone is piling into the choir room as the bell rings. William walks in to rally his troop]

Will: Okay guys, we need to start planning. Now I know it seems far away, but before we know it Sectionals will be barreling down on us.

[Camera cuts to the area where the students are seated, everyone seemingly distracted by the presence of the two additional elders in the room seated as bookends around Brittany taking rapid notes as she look ahead as if they aren't there]

Sam: Uh Mr. Schue? What's going on?

Tina: I mean I know we need new singers to hit the minimum participation requirement, but this is a bit extreme.

Artie: Yeah Mr. Schue. I mean recruiting parents? Didn't we learn when Ms. Rhodes was in the club?

Will: Well-

Berta (cutting William off): Well Artie, as you well know I am a well respected, well published Feline researcher and Veterinarian Berta Pierce.

Brittany: My mom (happily looking around to her friends)

Berta: I am taking my knowledge of studying animals in the wild and a sabbatical and applying it in my life by observing Brittany, in order to find a way to "improve" her academic standing. (Looks over to Rory) And we may start observing our Exchange Son Rory also to ensure he is getting all he can from his experience.

[Camera cuts to Rory who looks terrified and nervous by the prospects of being followed around in school] Rory: Please don't, its been hard enough as it is

Alfie: Hi I'm Alfie Peirce and I'm an artist. (Looks around expectantly) Aren't you suppose to say Hi Alfie in unison?

Berta: (In a slight whisper) Sweetheart that's in AA meetings.

Alfie: Oh right. Well I'm Alfie and I'm here cause I just love my little Froddo so much (hugs his smiling daughter)

Jake: So basically you're trying to make sure this go round she graduates by following her to figure out why she's not learning?

Berta: In laymen terms, yes. (Looks at Jake studying him) You have an interesting look to you. You have great bone structure. Like a Liger. [Camera cuts to Jake who makes a face like he doesn't know how to take such a statement.]

Will: Okay guys we have to go on and act as if certain "distractions" (Glances at the Peirce parents) get us off track, but let it inspire us. [Walks over to the white board and writes while speaking] What are our expectations for this year. We will sing songs based on something we want for us to happen this year, be it big or small.

Tina: (Sarcastically) I guess I don't have to hope for a solo this year

Will: (ignoring the shade) No Tina not what we know will happen, but what we hope for. Graduation, a new start,

Artie: Winning nationals again?

Lenni: A guy noticing you? (Camera cuts to Joe who's head snaps to the girl)

Will: Anything you are really looking forward to this year. I'm hoping that by finding a song that says what you want you will become more focused and actually go for it.

[scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens in a collegiate dorm room, adorned with pennants, pictures of Santana and various members of the New Directions, and a large blow up of the CD cover Brittany made for her. We scan in on Santana sitting at her desk, in front of her lab top working on something we can assume is home work. Her phone rings and she picks it up and smiles as she looks at the screen. We see her run her fingers over the screen to answer it]

Santana: Holla Mamma. What's up? [She sits quietly as voice on the other side of the phone is talking] I'm sitting down, so just tell me Ma, what's wrong? (Her face becomes serious and strained) Oh my God, is she okay? (she nods as she gets an explanation) Well I'm coming home! (She shakes her head) No, I'll just tell coach its important, and I'll e-mail my professors. (Cut off by mother over the phone) Mamma she's my Abuela! I'm on my way!

[Santana hangs up the phone, and begins to stuff a bag full of clothes frantically. The last thing she grabs is a framed picture of she and Brittany dressed in their Cheerio uniforms. We see her run out of the door closing it shut behind her as she makes her way back to Lima. Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens with William walking into Figgins office once again]

Will: Okay Figgins, I'm here, and I hope you don't want to tell me another set of parents want to shadow their child. I have my hands full with the Pierces already

Figgins [Seated behind his desk. We see the head of someone with long dark hair with a scarf tied over it, '50's style] William we have a new student, who has requested that they specifically speak to you about their transfer.

[camera pans around and we see Unique under the wig of long hair, with sunglasses on indoors]

Will: Unique (In a surprised tone)

Unique: So you remember me?

Will: Of course. How can I forget the MVP of the year we won our hopefully first National Championship? What are you doing here? (concerned) You don't want to be with Vocal Adrenaline anymore.

Unique: (Touching his eyewear) as much as I love my former team, I have found that I am not as… welcomed at school as I thought.

[Will gently takes off his glasses to find a black eye hiding under them. He shakes his head in anger at the fact that the teen is injured]

Unique: after all of the great things the incomparable Kurt Hummle and the amazingly talented Mercedes Jones told me about your glee club I was wondering-

William: (cutting the boy off) Say no more. We would love to have you. (Smiling at him as he gently touched his shoulder) You give us our dozen.

[Unique smiles thankful to be welcomed so quickly. His face then falls]

Unique: What about-

Will: I'm sure the rest of the group will welcome you too. Don't worry, I'll help ensure your transition will be as seamless as possible.

Unique: Thank you (small thankful whisper)

[scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens with Jake standing by his locker, getting his books out. Lenni walks up to him a bit timidly]

Lenni: Hey Jake (he turns to look at her) Can I talk to you?

Jake: (Seemingly aggravated) Yeah?

Lenni: You know those guys you hang with?

Jake: (Turning to her) what guys?

Lenni: You know the guys. You're always with them

Jake: I hang with a lot of people

Lenni: Um the ones you were with, one with black hair, big brown eyes?

Jake: (turning slowly with a smirk) Let me guess you like him?

Lenni: (In a sheepish manner) No. Well, maybe, kind of interested in one.

Jake: (Amused) Look at you. You're a total bad ass on an axe which is very impressive, but you're all scared and girly when it comes to guys?

Lenni: (Defensive manner) I'm not scared. I just [Camera cuts to Jake crossing his arms not convinced] okay I'm a bit nervous about him. Look I just want to know what's his name?

Jake: (smirking) Rob. His name is Rob.

Lenni: (more to herself) Rob. (Looking at Jake again) does he-

Jake: (going back to loading his book bag) no he doesn't have a girl, that I know of.

Lenni: (smiling widely) Thanks Jake

Jake: Uh hu [turning back to his locker with a smirk on his face] But Lenni? [camera cuts to the girl as she turns to face him] I'd look out about him. He's okay as a friend but I don't know if he is a good guy for a boyfriend.

[Lenni walks down the hall, clutching her books to her chest as Rob walks by, with a small grin on his face as he makes his way to Jake. The music starts as Lenni breaks into Brass in my pocket by the Pretenders]

Lenni: [Singing]

_I got brass in pocket_  
_Got bottle, I'm gonna use it.  
Intention  
I feel inventive,  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice  
Got motion, restrained emotion.  
I been driving uh, Detroit leaning.  
No reason, just seems so pleasing.  
Gonna make you, make you, make you notice  
Gonna use my arms,  
Gonna use my legs,  
Gonna use my style,  
Gonna use my side-step-  
Gonna use my fingers.  
Gonna use my, my, my, imagination.  
Cause I going make you see- there's nobody else here  
No one like me.  
I'm special, so special.  
I got to have some of your attention, give it to me!  
I got rhythm, I can't miss a beat.  
I got-a new skank so reet.  
Got something. I'm winking at you,  
Gonna make you, make you notice.  
Gonna use my arms,  
Gonna use my legs,  
Gonna use style,  
Gonna use my sidestep  
Gonna use my fingers, gon' use my my my imagination.  
Oh .. cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here, no one like me.  
I'm special, so special.  
I got to have some of your attention, give it to me!  
'Cause I gonna make you see  
There's nobody else here, no one like me,  
I'm special, so special.  
I got to have some of your attention, give it to me.  
Ooooooooo, when you walk._

[scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens up Brittany sits on her bed with her books open, Load Tubbington on her bed]

Brittany: Okay Lord Tubbington, lets start on history, but this time read it without the accent, because I can't really understand you when your reading to me as Winston Churchill.

[a knock on the door interrupts her. She looks up as Berta opens the door]

Berta: Brittany? You have a visitor

[camera briefly cuts to Brittany sitting on her bed as the door opens wider, revealing a watery eyed Santana. Berta moves allowing the girl to walk into her daughters room.]

Berta: I'll leave you two to talk

[closes the door behind her]

Brittany: What are you doing here? [stands and hugs her girlfriend]

Santana: [Embracing Brittany back] its my abuela, she had a slight stroke and is in the hospital. I came in and went straight there. She's stable now just resting. [pulls away to look at her girlfriend] my mom insisted I go home and rest but all I could think about was seeing you.

[Brittany pull Santana to sit on her bed while holding both of her hands in hers.]

Brittany: It's okay

Santana: (Introspectively) It's funny, I know she still hasn't approved of, well us, but when my mom told me about her, all I could think was I had to see her.

Brittany: that's not really a good joke

Santana: (remembering she has to watch how she words things) not funny comedy. Funny, ironic.

Brittany: (understanding) Oh. Well I get it, you still love her. And people we love do things that hurt us sometimes, but that doesn't remove the love we have for them. It can just let us know exactly how much we love them. (Closing with a shrug).

Santana: you're right. I just hope that she pulls through so I can tell her I still love her.

Brittany: I'm sure she knows [placing her hand on her shoulder]

Santana (thankful): Well I know one thing, its helping to remind me of why I love you so much.

[She leans in and kisses her girlfriend in an appreciative and loving manner]

Santana: I've missed you

Brittany: I've missed you too. Well now that you're hear, you can read to me to help take your mind off of things. [hands Santana her history book] Lord Tubbington does a great impression of you reading, but I'd much have the real thing read to me. (smiling)

[Santana still a bit watery eyed laughs a bit and takes the book and looks at the pages before she starts to read, a small smile on her face. Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens with Wade dressed as Unique standing in front of the group, Will by his side]

Will: Well guys we have a new edition to our group and our official twelfth member, Mister- [looks at the young man standing next to him dressed in female clothing] sorry, Ms. Unique.

[the group looks at him skeptically and some narrow their eyes at him]

Will: guys, that's not a very warm welcome.

Blaine: Well I mean Mr. Schue, we didn't have an official audition for him.

Will: (defensive): Well we already know how well he performs. He was basically the entire show for the Vocal Adrenaline last year at Nationals

Artie [cutting in]: Which brings me to my issue, how do we know this isn't a trap?

Tina: Yeah Mr. Schue. I mean we welcomed Jessie and he was only with us as a decoy and a spy for our enemy. How do we know he isn't here for the same reason?

Will: look guys we-

Unique: (Cutting Will off): It's okay Mr. Schuester. I get it, Vocal Adrenaline done some horrible things to your glee club. I've heard the stories of how we egged your singer, and sent spies, and took another singer from you

Sam: Well Rachel did send her to a crack house first, so technically she was fair game. [Other teammates look at him] What? Its true.

Unique: Well anyway, I can see why you would be less than enthusiastic to have me. [he takes off his sunglasses to show his injury. The jaws in the room tighten] but I ask you to trust me when I say that I really want to be here, and I really want to help this team win.

[The rest of the class looks down as if they are contemplating what he has just said, and if they can honestly trust him]

Tina: Well I have an idea. The assignment for the week is to sing a song that reflects what we want to achieve this year. That can be your audition piece and we can figure everything out from there. Deal?

[camera cuts to Unique looking at the group who seems satisfied with the idea.]

Unique: Deal

[Scene closes]

* * *

[Scene starts with Brittany in the hall at her locker, as she gets her books ready class. Tina walks up to the blonde, noticing that her parents are a few lockers down observing her, while taking meticulous notes on her actions]

Tina: Hey Brit.

Brittany: Hey (perky as if it is a regular day)

Tina (looking down the hall over her shoulder): Isn't that driving you crazy?

Brittany: (honestly confused with a shrug) What?

Tina: Your parents following around school like that, taking notes on everything you do?

Brittany: No (with an innocent shrug) Even though it was hard for Coach Sylvester the other day in Cheerio practice.

[Scene cuts to Sue blowing her whistle loudly close up to the camera]

Sue: NO! No, no, no, no

[we see Sue storm onto the gym floor as the cheerio's are practicing]

Sue: If you're going to bombard me with your flimsy, pasty, and over analytical presents [camera turns to Berta and Alfie dressed in Cheerio uniforms] You have to perform like one of my award winning athletes! Now I want a elevated Scorpio, into a hand basket and I need it much more crisp now!

Alfie: (Confused) But Coach we're-we're not cheerleaders

Sue: (stepping closer to the shorter man): Well like we've discussed before, its either that or put on the mascot uniform

[Camera pans over to the hot seemingly smelly mascot uniform]

Alfie: But I told you coach, I'm terrified of mascots, after that incident with DeadMouse at Comic Con and their oversized heads freak me out. (small shutter)

Sue: Well then get it together Peirce, or I will personally have the professional mascot league come in and perform for you with the background music of "It's a small world after all" behind it.

[Scene cuts back to Tina and Brittany in the hallway with Tina's face looking mortified and a bit confused]

Tina: Well its amazing you haven't gone crazy cause I would have by now.

Brittany: Well I guess I'm kind of different cause I like having them around more [shrugging as she walks off with her parents close in toe]

[Scene ends]

* * *

[We open on Rory standing at his locker with Joe, Lenni, and his girlfriend Sugar in tow]

Sugar: I'm kind of lost on our assignment this week. I mean I just have so much I want to happen this year: A new car, new wardrobe, for my boyfriend to hit a growth spurt (camera cuts to Rory who looks offended by the last statement) I mean there is so much I could sing about.

Lenni: well I guess I don't want much (looks down the hall to Jake and his friends goofing off including Rob) Just one person in particular.

Joe: (noticing her looking off) Who, that guy? What's so great about him?

Sugar: yeah he seems… average (with a disapproving wrinkle in her nose) But he is a good height.

Rory: You do know I'm right here? (to his girlfriend)

Lenni: I don't know. He kind of reminds me of my dad (shrugs)

[Berta appears from seemingly nowhere jumping into the teens conversation]

Berta: Oh exchange son Rory, I was just observing you and your friends, and you lady companion [Camera cuts to Rory looking mortified at the fact he was being followed without his noticing, and her terminology]

Rory: Oh god!

Berta: (ignoring his look) and I'm just so happy you have seemingly assimilated into the American Teen life. Conversing with your pasty and ethnically ambiguous comrades, finding a well kept, pretty, material driven girlfriend who will leave you the moment you can't buy her the pricey trinkets she desires.

Sugar: Thanks! I think. (confused by the backhanded complement)

Berta: You are truly finding your stride here in the states. I'm happy that one of my little cubs is making it in this wild jungle called life.

Joe: We're just happy he's still around.

Sugar: yeah when he came to us last year and said his visa was revoked, I first thought "Oh no he won't be able to take me out!" But then I realized he meant his travel visa and not his credit card, and I was like "Oh no! He really won't be able to take me out"

Berta: Oh don't be silly, his visa was never an issue. [Camera cuts to over Sugar's shoulder as he signals to Berta to stop talking]

Sugar: well yeah it was. He sang a whole sad song about it and everything. [looking back to Rory who was close to being caught signaling to Berta]

Berta: Oh no no no, I made sure all of his papers where clear through this new school year. Speaking of which since your flourishing here I guess we should discuss extending it possibly through senior year, but we have to discuss that with your real mother.

Sugar: (Looking at Rory confused) Rory?

Rory: (Knowing he is caught) Well that song was kind of an…. Interpretive song about how sad I would be if I had to go home.

Sugar: You lied (looking sad, then mad as she storms off)

Rory: (Look angry at Berta before he chases after Sugar) Sugar wait!

[Scene closes with Berta shrugging and making her way to find Brittany to continue her observations]

* * *

[Scene opens with Brittany sitting in class as the teacher passes out test papers. The teacher reaches her blond perky pupil and sighs]

Brittany: I know I should have passed this one. Lord Tubbington, that's my cat, he acted out scenes from Kennedy's speech and might I say his imitations are getting better.

[the teacher sighs and hands Brittany back a paper that has a large C- on it in red with a circle and continues to hand back her papers. The camera closes up on Brittany's disappointed face. She turns to her father, and mother who look absolutely shocked at the mark]

Brittany: I was hoping for a higher grade. (sighing)

[Scene closes with both Parent looking astonished by her grading possibility.]

* * *

[Scene opens with Joe walking up to Jake at his locker]

Joe: hey Jake?

Jake: (more to himself than to Joe) I swear if I knew Glee club entailed this much talking I would have reconsidered joining. (Turns to waiting Joe) Yeah

Joe: I have a question for you-

Jake: Get rid of the dreads. They just make you look like one of the Marley kid who didn't make it.

Joe: (slightly offended but decides to push forward) No it's not that. It's just, you seem to attract girls easily.

Jake: (Smirk) It's a gift and a curse. Why?

Joe: But you seem like kind of a-

Jake: Hard ass?

Joe: for lack of a better word, yeah. I mean how do you still get girls to follow you but still be kind of a bad boy?

Jake: (Laughs) That's what they like about me. Look you seem like a good guy Joe. I mean sure you wear sandals even though its starting to get cold out… and they look hand made.

Joe: My mom is handy with leather(With a shrug)

Jake: anyway, that's all swell and all, but girls love a bad guy. And Lenni is no exception. [camera cuts to Joe's face who looks panicked that his secret is out] Oh don't give me that look. I smelled the pheromones on you when you first joined her for her audition. But the thing is girls, just like guys, like a challenge. And Lenni is a cool girl who wants someone with an edge. (Places hand on Joe's shoulder) Listen dude if you want a girl like Lenni, you have to be the kind of guy she likes. (he closes his locker and walks away leaving Joe alone to ponder what he was just told)

[Joe walks down the hall and sees Lenni making puppy dog eyes at Rob from her locker. He starts to sing The Girl all the Bad guys Want by Bowling for soup]

Joe: [singing]

_Eight o clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_

_And when she walks_  
_All the wind blows and the angels sing_  
_She doesn't notice me_

_'Cause she is watchin' wrestling_  
_Creamin' over tough guys_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie_  
_She is lookin' through me_  
_If you were me, then you'd be_  
_Screamin' "Someone shoot me"_

_As I fail miserably_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_  
_Her CD changers full of singers that are mad at their dad_  
_She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_  
_She'll never know that I'm the best that shell never have_

_And when she walks_  
_All the wind blows and the angels sing_  
_She'll never notice me_

_'Cause she is watchin' wrestling_  
_Creamin' over tough guys_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes 'em with a mustache_  
_Racetrack season pass_  
_Drivin' in a trans-am_  
_Does a mullet make a man?_

_It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin', "Someone shoot me"_

_As I fail miserably_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_There she goes again_  
_With fishnets on and dreadlocks in her hair_  
_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_  
_All I wanted was to see her naked_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling_  
_Tryin' to be a tough guy_  
_Listenin' to rap metal_  
_Turntables in my eyes_

_I cant grow a mustache_  
_And I ain't got no season pass_  
_All I gots a moped, moped, moped_

_It's like a bad movie_  
_She is lookin' through me_  
_If you were me, then you'd be_  
_Screamin' "Someone shoot me"_

_As I fail miserably,_  
_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_(There she goes again)_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_(There she goes again)_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_  
_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

* * *

[Scene opens with Santana with an arm full of flowers, walking into a hospital room. She pauses at the door to look into the room. When the camera focuses on what she is looking at, and its her grandmother, her eyes closed, seemingly sleep. Santana walks into the room, placing the flowers on her bedside table]

Grandmother: Why so many flowers? I'm not dead yet.

Santana: (Looking over, slightly shocked then rolls her eyes playfully) Well I figured I speed the process along. (With a smirk)

[she takes a seat next to the older woman's bed and takes her hand, squeezing it tightly]

Grandmother: why are you here and not at college? We're paying a lot for you to go there.

Santana: Abuela, I'm on a full ride cheer scholarship

Grandmother: hush. Just answer the question.

Santana: I couldn't stay there with you sick in the hospital like this. I came home as soon as I heard.

Grandmother: well that is sweet. And I am happy to see you. How is school?

Santana: It's good, took some getting use to, but it's good now. I miss home though.

Grandmother: Don't worry, you'll meet a nice young man to take your mind off of all that.

Santana: (Releasing her grandmother's hand and sits back in the chair irritated) Abuela, you know I'm with Brittany. A girl.

Grandmother: That was just a high school phase. (Waiving off Santana) You're a college student now. It's time you find a nice-

Santana: No I won't! (Standing up) I'm gay Abuela, a lesbian. I know it, you know it, everyone knows it, and everyone has accepted it except you. I'm in love with Brittany, and even if we were to break up, I would find love with another girl Abuela. Because that's what I like.

Grandmother: (Up set) so you came here to give me another stroke

Santana: No, I came to check on you because I love you. Despite the fact that you refuse to accept me fully for who I am, I still love you. I just wish you could do the same. [walks towards the hospital door before turning towards her bed ridden grandmother] It's funny, I always thought you loved me no matter what I did. Now I get that type of supportive love from the one person who you refuse to acknowledge as in my life. And you would love her, because of how she loves me, but you'll just miss out on another amazing person because of your close mindedness. (Looks down and disappointed) Get better

[Scene closes with Grandmother looking hurt and sad laying in her bed walking out of the hospital she sings I Need You by Leann Rimes to both her Abuela and Brittany]

_Santana: [singing]_

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

_I need you like water_  
_Like breath, like rain_  
_I need you like mercy_  
_From heaven's gate_  
_There's a freedom in your arms_  
_That carries me through_  
_I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me_  
_To courage again_  
_You're the love that rescues me_  
_When the cold winds, rage_  
_And it's so amazing_  
_'cause that's just how you are_  
_And I can't turn back now_  
_'cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water_  
_Like breath, like rain_  
_I need you like mercy_  
_From heaven's gate_  
_There's a freedom in your arms_  
_That carries me through_  
_I need you_  
_Oh yes I do_

_I need you like water_  
_Like breath, like rain_  
_I need you like mercy_  
_From heaven's gate_  
_There's a freedom in your arms_  
_That carries me through_  
_I need you_  
_Oh yes I do_  
_I need you_  
I need you

* * *

[Scene opens with Brittany wondering into Sue's office looking a bit scared and nervous with her parents following closely behind]

Brittany: You wanted to see me Coach Sylvester?

Sue: Get in here Peirce (notices her parents following behind her) dear lord

Berta: Oh Coach act like we're not here.

Sue: (smugly) oh trust me Blondie, you don't have to tell me, although your husbands blue hair is reminding me of the smurfs, and therefore creeping me out.

Alfie: That's the color I was going for (a bit excited)

Sue: (Ignoring her parents) Peirce you are one of my best athletes. I have watched you grow from an uncoordinated, confused young girl into a well trained cheerleader who is… well for all intensive purposes you are still very confused, but you have matured. So my question is why didn't you come to me when you knew you were in academic trouble?

Brittany: I don't know

Sue: well you didn't hesitate to approach me to help Santana. [camera cuts to Berta looking confused at her daughter] I mean when she was lost and confused about her future path you jumped into action to help her.

Berta: (interrupting) Wait is this true?

Sue: Oh yeah Blonde Griz Cats, your daughter here is one of the reasons Santana is in college. Ha, its funny so the great cat hunter can track big cats but not your own daughter. (talking to Brittany) so what is it Peirce? Why didn't you talk to me?

Brittany: Because not knowing what she was going to do made her sad, and I don't like her sad. That and it cut into our lady kisses time.

Sue: so Santana is allowed to be happy? Well what about you Brittany? What about you?

Brittany: huh?

Sue: You like to make other people happy, but what can you do to make yourself happy?

Brittany: well I… I don't know

[The camera closes in on Brittany's scared and confused face as she ponders just what makes her happy. Scene ends]

* * *

[The scene opens with Alfie knocking on Brittany's room door as she is seated on her bed with Lord Tubbington]

Alfie: (Knocking while opening the door) Brit? Can I come in?

Brittany: Sure Dad. Lord Tubbington and I were just discussing the finer points of deep V neck shirts on men. I'm anti because it can look like girl cleavage, but he's pro it only if they have chest hair to show off their boy fur. What's up?

Alfie: Honey I just wanted to talk to you about… Well about the V neck thing I'm Pro. But I wanted to talk to you about school and us. (He starts to fidget and look sad)

Brittany: What's wrong daddy? (Scoots closer to her father, placing her hand on his own)

Alfie: Is it my fault? (blurts out) The whole you not graduating, was it because of how I was parenting you? I mean I'm never as stern with you as I should be. Even when we where getting the house repainted I still allowed you to eat one last paint chip before I stopped you

Brittany: they were so sweet (making a face as if she remembered)

Alfie: I've never been able to say no to you wanting you to have everything you ever wanted. I just feel now that, I've prevented you from growing.

Brittany: Oh Daddy. (wraps her arms around her fathers neck) I didn't graduate because of me. You have always been a great parent. You've taught me I can be anything I want to be, President, a fireman, a Police Officer, a Hobbit.

Alfie: Those furry feet will grow in any day now I'm sure of it, now that we're using Rogain on them to speed up growth.

Brittany: I sure hope so, because its starting to get cold out and I would like to still wear flip fops. But you see with you, you helped me feel… special. You've been a great father, and don't ever, ever doubt that you are. You're my Gandolf.

(Brittany hugs her father tight. )

Alfie: And you will always be my Froddo.

[Scene closes on the two embracing on her bed]

* * *

[The scene opens with Unique sitting in the choir room quite, reading over something to herself.]

Voice: What you reading?

[Camera cuts to the door way to find Jake standing there leaning as he observes her reading]

Unique: Going over possible songs. (looks back down at the sheet music in her lap)

Jake: Pick one yet? (walking farther into the room to have a seat next to the other teen)

Unique: Well, I think I've narrowed it down to one or two. I jus want to find a song that encompasses who I am and what I want.

Jake: Yeah I kind of wanted to ask you but I didn't want to offend you or say something stupid. But-

Unique: why am I a boy who dresses like a girl?

Jake: Yeah (second guesses his question) Never mind you don't have to answer that. [Stands up to walk away]

Unique: No, no [put a hand on his wrist to stop him] I want to answer it. [Jake resumes his seat] Have you ever had to hide who you were?

Jake: (smirks) My last name is Puckerman.

[Camera cuts to Unique who looks clueless]

Jake: Noah Puckerman? [Unique still looks confused] You've really never heard of my brother? Wow. Well if you had you would know I had to hide who I was to prevent from getting beat up.

Unique: Have you had to hide day in and day out?

[Jake shakes his head no] Well that's what dressing as a "boy" feels like to me. Like I'm in a costume. And this [points to his attire] this is me being … well me.

Jake: (nodding) well I have to say I may not know what it feels like, but it takes guts

Unique: What to dress like a girl?

Jake: No, to be you, without fear.

(Pats Unique on the shoulder as he leaves her to continue what she's doing)

[Scene cuts to Unique standing in front of the rest of the glee club]

Unique: I at first wasn't sure what I wanted to sing for this weeks assignment. Normally, with Vocal Adrenaline I would just pick what I wanted to sing without taking the time to think how it relates to me personally. But this? This was… hard. But then I had a talk with a classmate (Looks at Jake) And he told me that I must be brave to be myself. And I thought about it and I have to say he was wrong. I mean it may seem like I'm not scared, but I'm terrified everyday that someone won't like me, and might…might physically harm me. And that talk helped me pick my song.

[Music starts and Unique sings Brave by Idina Menzel.

_Don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore  
I've been running in your direction  
For to long now  
I've lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_  
_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_  
_I might be afraid_  
_But it's my turn to be brave_  
_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_  
_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_  
_I can't be afraid_  
_Cause it's my turn to be brave_  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/i/idina_ ]_  
_All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light_  
_When your life was daunting_  
_But I can't see mine_  
_When I feel as though you're pushing me away_  
_Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices_  
_Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices_  
_As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay_

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_  
_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_  
_I might be afraid_  
_But it's my turn to be brave_  
_If this is the last chance before we say goodbye_  
_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_  
_I can't be afraid_  
_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

_And I might still cry_  
_And I might still bleed_  
_These thorns in my side_  
_This heart on my sleeve_  
_And lightening may strike_  
_This ground at my feet_  
_And I might still crash_  
_But I still believe_

_This is the moment I stand here all alone_  
_With everything I have inside, everything I own_  
_I might be afraid_  
_But it's my turn to be brave_  
_If this is the last time before we say goodbye_  
_At least it's the first day of the rest of my life_  
_I can't be afraid_  
_Cause it's my turn to be brave_

[Scene closes with the group clapping for Unique]

* * *

[Scene opens with Santana walking into the hospital room peaking in at first to find her abuela sitting up reading]

Santana: Hi

Abuela: Holla

Santana: (walking into the room farther) Ma told me they are letting you out of here soon. I was on my way back to school but I wanted to drop by and see you before I left.

Abuela: Well that was kind of you.

(awkward pause)

Santana: Okay, well I'll be on my way-[headed back out of the door]

Abuela: Santana wait please [camera cuts to Santana who turns around] Lo siento. I'm so sorry baby. I- I know you are… una lesbiana. I know it's just… Its just hard for me okay? When we were growing up, in the church we didn't flaunt things like that. Sure there were gay people back then but they all just said their partners where "friends" or things like that.

Santana: Grandma I'm not trying to flaunt anything. I'm just trying to live my life. And Brittany is apart of my life. And I still would love for you to be part of my life also. I don't want to feel I have to give either of you up for the other.

Abuela: you really love this girl?

Santana: [walks closer to the older woman in bed] Si Abuela. I love her. She's amazing.

Abuela: Well my love then I will try. I can't say that I approve right now, or a week or year from now. But I will try, because I do love you, and I want you to be happy.

[Santana walks over and hugs the older woman tightly while she is still seated in her hospital bed]

Santana: [during hug] I love you too Abuela.

Abuela: plus who else will I get a kidney from if I need one? (jokingly)

Santana: (laughs)

[Scene cuts with them smiling at each other while sitting on her bed]

* * *

[Scene opens with Brittany taking books out of her locker, in an empty hall, her parents observing her nearby. Santana appears down the hall]

Santana: Brittany! [runs up to her girlfriend]

Brittany: Hi, I though- [Santana cuts her off with a large kiss] (Breathless) Wow

Santana: I just came from seeing my grandmother, and you helped me stand up to her. She still loves me. And I found out all because of you. You're amazing.

Brittany: I don't know what I did, but your lady kisses are amazing.

Santana: [looking over girlfriends shoulder] What's with Steveana Irwin and Boy Bendi? They still following you?

Brittany: Yeah, but the week is almost over. I'm going to glee now. Come on [pulling girlfriend]

* * *

[Scene opens with Santana walking into the choir room greeting everyone in the room. She is bear hugged by Sam, Blaine, and the rest of the old members of New Directions]

Tina: What are you doing here?

Santana: I'm here visiting my sick Abuela.

Artie: is she okay?

Santana: yeah Wheels [bends down to kiss his cheek for asking] she had a light stroke but she's better now.

Blaine: (nervously but inquisitive) did you guys?

Santana: Oh no she still insists I'm going to hell for being a lesbian. But she is willing to try to change her view of me, and my wonderful girlfriend, because as she put it "wants me to be happy" [Takes Brittany's hand in hers and gazes at her lovingly]

Will: Okay guys - Whoa! Santana [hugs his former student]

Santana: Hey Mr. Schue [during hug. Pulls back to look at him] Still insisting on the vests huh?

Will: still the same old Santana (laughing)

Santana: Teen Jesus [hugging Joe] Hey next time you should come with me to the hospital to freak out my grandmother.

Joe: (unsure) Is that okay. She just had a stroke

Santana: Oh no it will be a hoot. [Spots the new kids] and I take it you guys are the newbies?

Blaine: Yeah, Santana this is Lenni

Santana: Original Goth Tina (pointing to her heavy black liner) its like Groundhogs day.

Lenni: Hi

Blaine: Samantha.

Santana: so you're the vomiting girl Brittany told me about

Brittany: I have named her "Girl Sam"

Santana: Well Girl Sam, good luck with signing and not turning it into a Gallagher show.

Blaine: this is Jake Puckerman

Santana: (Looks at Jake closely) Yep you're a Puckerman alright.

Jake: (grumbles) Thanks

Santana: Noah always did attract girls with a bit of flavor to them. Like father like son I see. (Pointing out that Jake is obviously bi-racial)

Blaine: and you remember-[camera cuts to Unique who is waiting for an insult]

Santana: Oh thank God! [Pulls Unique into a hug]

Unique: [letting go of the petite girl] that's it? No insult?

Santana: heck no! Without out you and silent girl over here [Points to the still silent Samantha] I was scared Artie would have to carry all of the soul songs by himself.

[Berta and Alfie walk into the class room]

Brittany: Mom, Dad the week is over. You're still here?

Berta: Yes, we have deliberated and made our assessment and I wanted to deliver it before I left for India for the rest of the year.

Brittany: (shocked from the news) you're leaving? Why? I thought you were taking a Sad bath?

Berta: No honey that's a Sabbatical. And I was until I was called to monitor the Indian leopard. I'm leaving tomorrow.

Brittany: So soon?

Berta: Why yes. The Indian leopard waits for no man… unless it's stalking them, but even that has it's time limit. Now back to our results, Alfie and I have compiled our notes, mine in report form his… in a hieroglyphic like symbolic language

Alfie: made it up myself

Brittany: Alfiecaic?

[Alfie flick his nose signaling she got it on the nose

Brittany: It's his language. I'm fluent in it (to her friends)

Berta: Any way we have deliberated and come to a conclusion

Blaine: And?

Berta: and we feel that it must be Glee club that has blocked your academic growth.

Will: (stepping forward) Wait what? How can you come to that conclusion?

Berta: Well not just this club but having "Extra activities" (Nodding heat towards Santana).

Santana: What?

Berta: You are just too much of a distraction for her. Your problems last year with your acceptance of your sexuality, and your future coupled with the extensive practice schedule has cut into her academic pursuits. With those cut out, it ensures my daughter will graduate this year.

Santana: that doesn't explain Paley McGee over there (Point to Rory) If your assessment is so "accurate" then why isn't he failing?

Sugar: (still angry over his lying) Maybe he is.

Rory: (shocked)What? [turns to the girl]

Sugar: I mean how can we really know your telling the truth Rory, if that's your real name.

Rory: actually it's not

Sam: It's Ruaidhri

[room all look at Sam in shock that he knows something so random]

Sam: What? We're buds.

Sugar: (Now really angry) Ugh, I don't know you at all!

Rory: Sugar

Santana: listen Blarny Stone fix your dysfunctional relationship with Splenda another time. This is about Brittany right now.

Brittany: If all you wanted to know is why I didn't graduate, why didn't you just ask?

Berta: (taken aback that it would be that easy) Okay Brittany, why didn't you graduate?

Brittany: Because of you (Points in general direction of parents)

Alfie: (Shocked) I thought you said it wasn't because of me

Brittany: No not you, you (Pointing at Berta)

Berta: (shocked) Me?! How is that my fault.

Brittany: Well when you left last year I was sad. I mean you were gone for a year and I missed my mommy. Daddy tried to comfort me even buying me a stuffed unicorn, but it was no use, I was sad. I was so sad I basically stopped talking last year. (in innocent shrug)

Will: You did?

Brittany: Yeah, with everything going on, you never noticed.

Berta: But you knew I was coming back sweetheart. I even sent you an exchange sibling to keep you company.

Brittany: I know, and even though I love my half leprechaun sibling.

Rory: I'm not a leprechaun

Brittany: (Turning to the boy) But you said you were (sadly)

Sugar: It seems he lies a lot

Brittany: anyway, he never filled the deep dark hole you left. I was so sad I stopped going to all of my classes. I thought winning President of the School would make you come back but it didn't, and I was still sad. I started only going to Glee because it was the only place my heart felt whole. So I decided to redo my senior year so you would be here for it (shrug)

Berta: Oh Brittany [walks up to her placing her daughters face in her hands] sweetheart you know I love you.

Brittany: yeah I know but it feels like you love cats more. I mean remember that time we did that shoot for "Big Cat's" Magazine. [Camera cuts to photo of a little Brittany being carried by her dipper by a fully grown male lion. Cuts back to teen Brittany talking to mother]

Berta: Hey Percy was an amazing sitter for you

Brittany: Yes he was. He seemed really to enjoy giving me my baths. But, I mean its like you know more about them then you do me. You didn't even think to ask me why I didn't graduate.

Berta: You are my world Brittany.

Brittany: But your about to leave again for another year. (in a weepy voice) I need you here, with me.

Berta: It means that much to you that I stay?

Brittany: Yes.

Berta: Well then…. I'm here. And I'm not leaving you until you've walked across that stage.

[Brittany jumps up and down and embraces her mother as the rest of the glee club chatter about the touching moment]

Berta: (Pulling back to look at her daughter) But if I do this you have to promise-

Brittany: I will graduate

Berta: Well that too, but that you will really find what makes you happy. Not me, not your father, and not Santana, but Brittany S. Peirce happy. Deal?

Brittany: Deal. (Hugs Berta) I love you mommy.

Berta: I love you too little cub.

Alfie: Oh my two girls (joins in the family hug) Get in here Exchange Son!

Rory: (shrugs) What the heck! (Jumps in family hug)

[Scene cuts on the happy family united]

* * *

[Scene opens as Unique opens her locker alone in an empty hallway]

Voice: HEY!

[She looks up to find two boys walking towards her. We see it's two of the boys Jake was around before]

Boy 1: Well look what we have here? (menacing manner)

Boy 2: Yeah

Unique: Look, I just want to get my books and go (in a reasoning voice)

Boy 1: No ones stopping you (still approaching) No one here right? (Now in her face)

Boy 2: Yeah

Joe: And we want to keep it that way (steps between Unique and Boy)

Lenni: Yeah (standing next to Joe. We see Samantha, Rory, and Sugar join them)

Boy 1: Well look it's a group of freaks

Boy 2: and you know what happens to Freaks right?

Boy 1: Yeah

Rob: What's going on here? (Steps up next to his friends)

Boy 1: We have a group of Freaks

Rob: (Looks into Lenni's eyes as she stares back at him) Look just leave them alone man. They're not doing anything.

Boy 1: Why should we?

Jake: (from behind the group of boys) Because if you don't you deal with me.

Boy 2: Jake? You know these people

Jake: Yeah, and I would appreciate it if you would leave them alone.

Boy 1: The scrawny ones sure, but the dude in the dress is upsetting me.

Jake: Why?

Rob: Scared she'll turn down your prom request?

(The group snickers)

Boy 1: Hey man! (Stepping up to Rob)

Rob: Hey, really think about that before you do that (in a menacing way) and who you're about to challenge (bearing his teeth)

Boy 1: [We see him think a moment before backing down]

Rob: Now lets shake. Jake?

Jake: I'll catch up.

[Rob turns and winks at Lenni who blushes to Joe's disgust. The group of boys move up the hallway and out of sight]

Unique: (Breaths heavily) Oh my God [she leans against her locker]

Rory: That was intense. [gasping allowing fear to show]

Samantha: yeah.

Unique: Thanks Jake.

Jake: for what?

Unique: for-

Jake: Look forget about it. You guys just don't worry about it. I got to go.

[he leaves the group confused in the hall and catches up with his other friends]

* * *

**So that's why I think she didn't graduate... Or talk last year. And why she was so into Unicorns. And Rory lied about leaving (Well in this episode he did) but don't worry we deal with he and Sugar sooner then later. And Sam and his Bro-mance is still going strong. And Rob seems okay huh? Well we get more of him later. **

**So for the next episode, do you like Sam/Mercedes? How about Blaine/Kurt? Well the next episode it for you LOL. And if you noticed I changed the title of it because I felt it didn't encompass everything that I plan to do in we meet Blaine's parents BUT we also meet the Jones family at their... wait for it... HOUSE! WHAT?! lol yes Mercedes has a house, and parents so please tune into next episode. Love you for reading**


	5. Episode 4: Love's Compass

**Hi. So thanks for making it to this version of Season 4. To the people who are following and have make this a favorit, thanks so much. It means a great deal that you guys care to keep up with this fic. And to my reveiwers thank you for your input and observations (And no I'm not making Jake and Unique an item. Although jit does interest me, I have other plans for both charaters, and both include love *wink*). It is always appreciated here and I will continue to put them into consideration.**

**So wow I'm four episodes in and they are getting longer. It took me less time to write this because I knew where I wanted this one to go pretty quickly. So a reader asked me if certain events took place in this episode I should warn her. So I did. And we get to meet The Anderson's AND the Jones. **

**Guest Stars:**

**Anderson: Phoebe Cates (Chosen in part for her Eurasian background. Filipino to be exact) Seen on Fast Times at Ridgmount High and Gremlins. I mean I use to love her in the 80's. Her Christmas stories in Gremlins? Sad and dark but funny as hayle!**

**Mr. Harrison Anderson: I don't know. I never figured this one out. Sorry I didn't.**

**Cooper Anderson: Matt because well season 3. (But Bruno Mars anyone as his brother? Just throwing it out there)**

**Julius Jones: Terry Crews. Seen on White Chicks, Bridesmaides, The Expendables, Everybody Hates Chris, and Old Spice lol. I'm sorry I'm soooo for him being her father. Because what is funnier than a very large dentist? **

**Carolyn Jones: Jill Scott. Because her Queendom is life giving.**

**Joyce Jones: Jennifer Lewis. Because her delivery of any line is enough to make you smile.**

**Mason Jones: Still not sure about this one but he'd have to be funny.**

**Flux Capacitor: Urban Method. Was on the Sing Off (I miss that show. I really do) and was a pretty good group and different because the had a rapper (Myke). **

**So here is my episode 4. And forgive anything in this episode. All are works in progress. So as always please:**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

_**Episode 4: Love's Compass**_

So here's what you missed on Glee: Tina came back ready to lead the team. Well not really seeing as Will was unsure that she could. But then we found out that it wasn't Tina it was him he was afraid couldn't lead. Brittany didn't graduate because her mother would miss it. And she wants furry feet. Joe has a crushing crush on Lenni, but she has eyes for Jake's bad boy pal Rob. Rory lied about leaving... and his girlfriend Sugar found out. Now she's mad. And Kurt and Puck are both still in Lima, but Kurt is Pucks boss, but is still unhappy. And Mercedes and Sam are still together although she is in LA making her dreams come true.

And that's what's you missed on GLEE!

[Scene opens on Blaine sitting in his room writing while on skype with Kurt]

Blaine: Well we're starting to put together our Sectionals set list.

Kurt: [from the computer screen] Well what do you guys have so far?

Blaine: Well, Sam wants a Rock a Billy theme, whatever that means. While Artie wants to do something with Star Wars… or Trek. I get the two mixed up.

Kurt: And Tina?

Blaine: A stomp like combination.

Kurt: Poor girl forgets Mike is gone.

Blaine: Hey I still have moves! (Stands and starts shaking)

Kurt: (Laughs)

Blaine: Well that's something I haven't heard in a while (sits down)

Kurt: (stops laughing) Oh uh yeah

Blaine: How about we go out? Just me and you. Dinner, a movie-

Kurt: Oh Blaine

Blaine: I miss you.

Kurt: how can you miss me? I'm still stuck here in Lima.

Blaine: No, I missed the Kurt I met in the halls of Dalton.

Kurt: Well that Kurt died when his dream did.

Blaine: It didn't die sweetheart. It's just on hold.

Kurt: I've accepted my fate Blaine. I'm a Lima Looser.

Blaine: Stop that! I hate when you call yourself that! Look yes it sucks that NYADA didn't recognize the talent they had in front of them. But you can't give up on yourself because of that. Look at Cooper. He hasn't converted on his commercial yet. But that hasn't stopped him from trying.

[the door bell rings. Blaine makes a face wondering who it could be at that time of night. He stands with his iPad in his hand]

Kurt: who is that at this time of night?

Blaine: I don't know. [walks out the door of his bed room and peers down in his large foyer, to find a drunk Cooper being let in by their maid.]

Cooper: (Loud and belligerent) HEY BABY BROTHER! LOOK WHO'S BACK?! FOR GOOD!

Kurt: Is that Cooper?!

Blaine: (Shielding his hand over the side of the iPad, like his is blocking Kurt from the scene) For good?

[Flashes to show card: black background with "glee" in white block letters]

* * *

[Open with the kids filing into the Choir room. Unique and Sugar already there huddled around a laptop. Sam sits down with the rest of his glee members and notices the two giggling and pointing at the screen. Will walks in as the bell rings]

Will: Okay guys, now our last Sectional's meeting was a bit, disjointed.

Artie: I still maintain that a set list based on Luke, Hans, Lea, and Lando is the way to go.

Will: Well that didn't fit with everyone's vision. Now [notices Unique and Sugar not paying attention, as they focused on their shared laptop] Sugar, Unique, is there something you want to share with the rest of us?

[the two look up caught.]

Sugar: Sorry Mr. Schue. It's just we are on our website.

Unique: Yeah. We're updating for the arrival of our star.

Tina: What star?

Unique: (Proudly) We are the moderators and creative minds of the website "Ride with Mercedes Jones".

Sam: (Sitting up in shock) WHAT!?

Sugar: Yeah, it's a site for all of her fans to follow her comings and goings as she rises to stardom, and becomes this generations Diva Supreme. All you have to do is log onto

www. ride with the diva .c0m, and follow the day to day tweets, Insagrams, and other goings on of Lima's own Diva. Unique and I are the moderators of the site because we are her number 1 fans. [high fives Unique]

Sam: [Standing] Okay wait first of all _**I**_ am her biggest fan [Camera cuts to them rolling their eyes] and second how do you know she's coming into town anyway?

Unique: a Stan never reveals how they get their information.

Artie: (Rolling his eyes with a huff) She e-mailed everyone that she was on her way to Ohio on a small tour with her indie label. She e-mailed everyone an e-vite of the flyer for the show.

Jake: And how can you guys even afford that?

Artie: yeah things like that cost money.

Sugar: My daddy-

Artie: (Cutting her off) Say no more.

Sam: (Smugly) Well that's okay, you guys can see her there. But I'm having-

Unique: Dinner at the Jones' tonight at nineteen hundred hours. (Camera flashes to Sam who looks shocked that she knew that information) Yeah I was going to ask you if you minded doing an interview for our site (Pulls out a professional grade camera) complete with pictures.

Sugar: yeah if its good enough we would feature it on the site. Pending our approval of course.

Unique: And we may want to come over and help you pick out an ensemble for tonight. Cause… [scans the tall blonde with a disapproving eye] Yeah.

Sam: NO! (Turning in a huff) Mr. Schue?!

Will: Okay guys that's enough.

Unique: (Mumbling) we were going to give you credit for it.

[Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene starts with Rory tracking down Sam and in the hall while he is at his locker]

Rory: Hey

Sam: Hey man.

Rory: I know your excited with Mercedes coming back and all

Sam: Yeah. I really missed her (smiling to himself)

Rory: Yeah I know what you mean?

Sam: Right (smirking knowing he really doesn't) Sugar still not talking to you huh? What's it been? Like a week?

Rory: No, like two and she talks to me, only to point out how I'm a liar and she can't trust me. I just wish there was a way to make her forgive me.

Sam: Well you could apologize. (shrugs)

Rory: I have! Numerous times. It still didn't work.

Sam: Well there's nothing left to do but beg.

Rory: Really?

Sam: Well it's desperate but what do you have to loose?

[Sam slams locker shut, pats the younger boy on the shoulder as he walks to class leaving Rory alone to ponder his words]

* * *

[Scene opens with Blaine walking into the door of his house. He hears a lot of noise in a room towards the back of the house. Curious, he walks towards the sound to find Cooper drunk in his room, going through old slides of himself.]

Blaine: Coop, it's the middle of the day.

Cooper: It's happy hour somewhere.

Blaine: that's not funny. Mom and Dad come back tomorrow, and they can't find you like this.

Cooper: Well whatever. Hey hey Blaine? Remember when I did that commercial?

Blaine: Coop, it wasn't that long ago. You're drunk.

Cooper: Yeah, that was awesome. So where's you boyfriend?

Blaine: Kurt is fine. He's at work. [walking around throwing Cooper's discarded clothing around in an attempt to clean]

Cooper: Yeah. I bet he remembers my commercial too. I was popular, almost famous. Now…

Blaine: Cooper (sadly) don't-

Cooper: (As if he because sober for a moment) Close my door when you leave please.

[Blaine walks out of the room to leave his older brother with his bottle and memories. Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens at the Jones house. The family and Sam is seated at dinner. Julius at the head of the table, his wife Carolyn at the other end. Sam and Mercedes seated next to each other on one side, Joyce and Mason on the other]

Julius: So I'm so happy my baby girl came home to join us for dinner.

Mercedes: I am too daddy. I have to say I missed Mama's cooking.

Mason: Looks like Sam did too. [Pointing out the fact that it seems like Sam is devouring his dinner]

[Sam pauses with a mouth full of food. He looks up to meet the room full of eyes and begins to chew slower smiling in an embarrassed manner]

Mercedes: Mason!

Mason: That boy is acting like he hasn't seen food in days!

Joyce: (whacks Mason's arm) Now hush up and let that boy eat!

Julius: You know Baby Girl you could do this every weekend, if you went to State.

Mercedes: Daddy…

Carolyn: Now Julius our baby is home. Don't start.

Julius: I'm just saying.

Mercedes: I'm happy in LA Daddy. And I never wanted to be a Dentist.

Julius: What's wrong with being a dentist? It fed you all these years. And it's good enough for your brother, isn't that right? (tapping Mason on the shoulder)

Mason: Yeah, right. (In a tone that is unsure)

Julius: and it's a steady check. Everyone needs a dentist. Speaking of which, Sam, when was the last time you got your teeth cleaned?

Carolyn: Julius!

Julius: What?! The boy can come over to my house and eat my food but I can't ask him a question? The boy may need dental care. And I'm a Dentist with large hands (Holds up hands to show just how large) When's the next time I will find someone where I can fit my whole hand in their mouth? (Turning towards Sam) I mean look at it! Its amazing. I bet I could fit my fist in there right now, no problem.

Mercedes: DADDY!

(Sam looks down out his mouth, then sucks his lips in)

Joyce: Now Julius just hush! That boy doesn't want you putting stretch marks on that cute face with you trying to fit your large mitts in his mouth! [focuses on Sam] Now Sam, how is school going?

Sam: It's good. We're working on figuring out our set list in Glee club. And I'm in math with Noah's brother, so I think I should pass that with no problem.

Mercedes: I still can't believe Noah has a little brother.

Sam: Yeah, and he's talented.

Joyce: So what do you want to do when you graduate son? Have you narrowed it down yet?

Carolyn: Yeah Sam. You helped our baby find her path.

Julius: don't remind me.

Carolyn: (In a warning manner)You have one more time Julius Jones. (Turning to Sam with a smile) So baby where are you headed at the end of the year?

Sam: (Scared) Well, (Looking at Mercedes who seemed extremely interested in his answer) I still haven't decided yet. [Camera cuts to Mercedes who looks disappointed by the answer]

Carolyn: Well that's alright sweetheart. Take your time.

Joyce: Well not too much time. I would like to see them make it to the alter before the good Lord takes me home. That and my green eyed big lipped great grand babies.

Mercedes: GRANNY!

[Sam chokes on his food as Julius and Mason look up from their plates angry]

Julius: (Looking at Sam) What!

Mason: Ya'll better not be practicing for that!

Sam: No! no no practice, no grand babies, no. None of that. I respect Mercedes and her body. But not like in a sexual way or uh… Great dinner Mrs. J!

Mercedes: (face palming) Oh God.

Carolyn: Let's just all enjoy dinner quietly okay?

[Silence as the family eats]

Julius: So Sam, about your teeth cleaning

Mercedes: DADDY!

Carolyn: Julius!

Julius: What!?

[Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens with Sam walking out of the Jones house with his coat on Mercedes behind him with a scarf in one hand and a bag in the other]

Mercedes: Thanks for coming. And I'm sorry about all the teeth, and baby stuff.

Sam: Oh that's okay. I love your family, when they're not being scary.

Mercedes: Oh don't mind my Daddy. He's really a big teddy bear.

Sam: Yeah to you, because you're his "Baby Girl"

Mercedes: Here (laughing) Momma gave me this to give to you. It's some leftovers.

Sam: You know I can't take handouts… [Camera cuts to an unconvinced Mercedes] But I can never turn down your mother's cook either. (takes bag) Tell her I said thanks.

Mercedes: I will

Sam: Night (kisses her cheek)

Mercedes: Sam? (take his hand stopping him) I wanted to ask you, have you thought about what I asked you? You know about you coming out to LA with me after you graduate? I know you said you would-

Sam: I have.

Mercedes: And?

Sam: 'Cede it's just my family. We may have a house, and my father has a job now, but they still could use my help. And with a high school diploma at least I can get a better paying job then I had.

Mercedes: Oh, yeah (looks defeated)

Sam: Mercedes, I would love to be out there with you. It's just… I need more time to figure everything out okay?

Mercedes: I know (Laces scarf around his neck) I just miss you. That's all

Sam: I miss you too. (Kisses her sweetly)

Mason: [peaking out of the door] Okay that's enough!

(Sam pulls away laughing as Mercedes turns irritated by the intrusion)

Mercedes: Mason!

[Scene ends]

* * *

[Scene opens with Sugar opening her locker. Rory walks up with a large smile on his face]

Rory: Meeting up with the Kardashian's was good last night huh?

Sugar: (Rolls her eyes huff and walks off)

Rory: Oh come on Sugar! You have to understand

Sugar: What? That you lied? I fully understand that, and you don't have to explain anything to me.

Rory: No, why I did it.

Sugar: [stopping in her tracks to turn around and face him) Okay why?

Rory: (surprised she stopped and asked) Wha- What?

Sugar: Why did you lie about leaving?

Rory: Well… I thought that was the only way to get you to pick me over Artie

Sugar: (rolls eyes and groans) [starts walking off again]

Rory: I really liked you and I thought the only way you would pick me was to lie.

Sugar: [walking into the choir room] Just save it Ror- Ruh- Ugh who ever you are! [turns around and makes it obvious she is no longer listening to a word he has to say as the bell rings]

Sam: [Walks in hand and hand with Mercedes] Well look who I found wondering the halls. I think she's lost

[The room squeals as Brittany, Tina, Sugar and Unique jump up to hug Mercedes. Joe, Rory, Blain, and Artie are close behind the girls in giving Mercedes a warm welcome]

Mercedes: Boy I should move away more often

Sam: (laughing sarcastically) No you shouldn't

[Mercedes playfully hits Sam]

Sugar: We missed you so much!

Artie: Yeah, welcome home.

Mercedes: (Laughing) I missed you guys too.

Will: It's great to have you back Mercedes

Mercedes: (Politely) It's good to be back. It's been a while. And I'm happy that this was the last stop on our small tour.

Unique: We know! [Pulls up laptop and shows her the fansite including a map of the US with her smiling face as points to where they stopped] Last week they were in Nevada and Okalahoma.

Mercedes: Oh gosh. Um okay. You guys do know I am just a back up singer?

Unique: Oh that's temporary. Mary J, Faith, Kelly Price? All back up singers too.

Sugar: Yeah in no time you'll be out front.

Voice: Sooner than later hopefully.

[Everyone turns to see who said that. The camera cuts to the door and zeros in on a group of guys and girls]

Myke: Well this is the famous McKinley High School Choir room? Where Mz. Benz started.

Mercedes: You guys came! [walks over excitedly to the group of strangers and hugs a few of them] Thanks so much!

Myke: Hey we wanted to see where one of the most talented women on our label was cultivated.

Mercedes: Thanks [turns to the New Directions] Guys this is Flux Capacitor. They are one of the groups on my label. They are amazing

Tina: Flux Capacitor?

Group Member: our sound is powerful enough to send you back to the future.

Jake: Nice!

Sugar: (to Mercedes) You go by Ms. Benz now?

Myke: (Interrupting) No. that's just something I came up with. It's my nickname for her.

[Camera cuts to Sam who raises an eyebrow at this information]

Artie: Well if you guys are as good as Mercedes claims will you do something for us?

Mercedes: Oh yeah, guys please do something? For me?

Myke: Well normally we charge but for you Mz. Benz? (stepping closer to Mercedes with a smile) Anything.

Sam: [stepping between Myke and Mercedes] Hey, yeah I'm Sam. Mercedes' Sam.

Mercedes: Sam.

Myke: Oh so this is who holds "the boyfriend" title you talk about so much?

Mercedes: yeah Sam this is Myke one of the leads

Sam: Yeah good to meet you

Myke: the same. So we have been working on something special. [to the group] Hey guys, set up.

[The group sets up, and performs Hot Thing by Talib Kwali and Will I Am]

_Myke: Yeah, special dedication _

_I'm sending this one out to you _

_And you and you and you I said to you and you and you [stopping in front of Mercedes]  
_

_She cold blooded, I love how we meltin' the ice_

_She like the sunshine of my life'_

_Coz all I see is _

_Other male singer: a hot thing _

_and you're my hot thing_

_And you're my hot thing_

_and you're my hot thing_

_Myke: Word, you keep my dark sky lit up at night_

_So bright that you blindin' my sight_

_'Cuz all I see is a hot thing _

_Other Male lead: and you're my hot thing_

_And you're my hot thing_

_and you're my hot thing_

_Myke: Word, Your body's like a flick, _

_it got surprisin' twists_

_I write the script, _

_the main character, _

_your thighs and hips_

_Award for best supportin' role go to your eyes and lips_

_The way you move your body got 'em stiff like a hieroglyph_

_I watched you dance across the floor to the title track_

_You 'bout to get me 'Off The Wall' like you Michael Jack'_

_I make a scribe in your beauty, my sacred duty_

_I will write a song, write a book, write a play, make a movie_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, special dedication  
_

_Other Male singer: Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_All the Girls: Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it  
_

_Male: Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Girls: Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it_

_Myke: Yo, I love your country ass, _

_I love your city sass_

_I love how your normal ways, you catch so pretty fast_

_These dudes are pretty crass, harass you in your past_

_I love how you snap back and get the last laugh_

_I love the way your crib smell like Votivo candle incense_

_The white voice you use on the phone when you handle business_

_I love it when you freaky, _

_I love when you a lady_

_Rockin' door knockers from the late 80s, raisin' babies  
I love her, God bless you, your body somethin' special_

_I love to play connect the dots with your facial freckles_

_No need for fashion policin' because I love your style_

_Whatever happen to Shanice, baby, 'I Love Your Smile? _

_I might be fallin' in love, should I let her know?_

_A pimp told me if I love her, I should let her go_

_I sing her praises every time they play this instrumental_

_'Coz she instrumental to my life, to my life, to my life_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, special dedication  
Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it  
Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it_

_I love how we meltin' the ice_

_You like the sunshine of my life_

_'Coz all I see is a hot thing and you're my hot thing_

_And you're my hot thing and you're my hot thing_

_Word, you keep my dark sky lit up at night_

_So bright that you blinding my sight'_

_Coz all I see is a hot thing and you're my hot thing_

_And you're my hot thing and you're my hot thing_

_Word, lemme take you by the hand_

_You need to tell your man, don't fight it, damn_

_Have you groupied out like excited fans_

_I promise you'll be climbin' walls like Spider-Man_

_Knees bucklin', you'll hit the floor when you try to stand up_

_So you drop it like it's hot, oh so heavy_

_You and me, we can leave now, we can go steady_

_How about we be jetty because I'm so ready_

_To bounce like a '64 Chevy, word_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, special dedication  
Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it_

_Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it  
Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it_

_Good love, you a sexy thing_

_And all I'm sayin' is you got something I like_

_Love that you like it_

_Love that you like it, love that you like it_

[Scene closes with Sam eyeing Myke and then Mercedes while the rest of the group cheers loudly for the performance]

* * *

[Scene opens at the Anderson home. Blaine walks out of his room to see his father and mother walk in with luggage setting them down on the foyer floor.]

Blaine: Mom, Dad, you're home.

Mr. Anderson: Blaine, yes you knew we would be home around this time. Why are you acting surprised?

Blaine: Oh uh… I'm not, [making his way down the stairs] I'm just happy to see you is all.

[hugs mother, and father]

Mrs. Anderson: Blaine you feel thin, are you eating?

Blaine: yes mother.

Mr. Anderson: What is that noise?

Blaine: That's what I wanted to tell you about.

Cooper: [comes out of his room stumbling] Mommy! Pop! Welcome home!

Mr. Anderson: Cooper, you're drunk!

Cooper: No… no I'm just… happy to see you.

Mrs. Anderson: Cooper (sympathetically)

Mr. Anderson: [taking wife by the elbow gently] We're headed up stairs to unpack. Cooper, go back to your room and sober up. (in disgust)

[Scene ends with Blaine directing his brother back to his room]

* * *

[Scene opens with Blaine being beckoned into his father's office]

Mr. Anderson: Blaine get in here

Blaine: Yes dad?

Mr. Anderson: We need to talk. Please [points to vacant chair with a fire poker. Blaine takes a seat in the chair his father suggested. And listens intently] You know I love you boys. I love you to a fault, where I will support any of your ambitions in the past without thinking what it will do for your future. As long as in the present you boys are happy, I have been more than willing to allow you to forge your own path. But I have found that when I have allowed you to do so it had yielded to say the least undesirable results.

Blaine: What are you saying?

Mr. Anderson: I am saying Blaine, you, like your brother, like my father, and his father before him are an Anderson. And as an Anderson you have certain expectations to uphold. Now Cooper?… (sighs) its too late for me to do something about. But you Blaine, things can still be different for you.

Blaine: What do you mean?

Mr. Anderson: I mean starting next week, you will return to Dalton Academy.

Blaine: (in a whisper) Dad no

Mr. Anderson: (continuing) and when there you are not allowed to join the Warberlers, or any group in that vein to be honest. In fact, all arts based groups are off limits to you. You will focus on academia only. We have done it the other way and this is the new way things will be.

Blaine: (In shock sitting teary eyed upset that he has no say in what is happening) Is that it?

Mr. Anderson: No it is not. [Blaine stands to leave] You and Kurt are over. [Blaine pauses to turn and look at his father] he is not conducive to this new life. And I fear that he is stunting your growth.

[Scene ends as the camera closes in on Blaine's shocked and disbelieving face]

* * *

[Scene opens with Sugar sitting in the courtyard of the school with Tina, Brittany, Samantha and Lenni]

Tina: so you're really done speaking to Rory?

Sugar: I don't know what I am when it comes to him. I'm just sticking to my mantra WWMJD

Lenni: What?

Tina: I have no clue, she's been saying that since the beginning of the year.

Samantha: Well I think Rory is sweet.

Lenni: yeah he only said that so you would go out with him.

Brittany: Yeah but he also did it to beat Artie. (In a slightly disgusted tone)

Sugar: Are you suggesting I should have picked Artie? Your ex?

Tina: Why not. And he's my ex too

Sugar: Really? There was a time you didn't date Mike? (To Tina)

Samantha: Wait you dated boys? (to Brittany)

Brittany: Yeah, I made out with Sam, Dated Artie and slept with Puck. (With a shrug)

Tina: She's bi. And I did have a life before Mike thank you very much.

Lenni: Man you guys need to branch out of the Glee club.

Samantha: Oh like you and Rob? (playfully)

Lenni: Well (shrugs coyly)

Sugar: Well I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I hope WWMJD sees me through.

Tina: What does that-

Voice: SUGAR MOTTA!

[all the girls turn around to find Rory standing on a table in the courtyard wanting everyone's attention with Joe standing next to him]

Rory: I KNOW YOU ARE ANGRY WITH ME. AND I HAVE APOLOGIZED REPEATEDLY. NOW I'M LITTARLY BEGGING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS.

[Performs Begging by MadCon with Joe doing the Rap sections]

_[Rory Sings]  
Oooooh  
Put your loving hand out, baby  
I'm beggin_

_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out darling_

_Ridin' high, when I was king_  
_Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything_  
_Walked away, wonderin' then_  
_But easy come and easy go_  
_And it would end_

_[Joe Raps]_

_So ah, any time I need ya, let me go_  
_Any time I feed ya, get me low_  
_Any time I see ya, let me know_  
_But I planted that seed, just let me go_

_I'm on my knees when I'm (beggin)_  
_'Cause I don't want to lose (you)_  
_I got my arms so spread_  
_And I hope that my heart gets fed_  
_Matter of fact, gonna beg_

_[Rory Sings]_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out darling_

_[Joe Raps]_  
_I need you, (yeeah) to understand_  
_Tried so hard_  
_To be your man_  
_The kind of man you want in the end_  
_Only then can I begin to live again_

_[Rory Sings]_  
_An empty shell_  
_I used to be_  
_Shadow of my life_  
_Was hangin' over me_

_A broken man_  
_But I don't know_  
_Won't even stand the devils chance_  
_To win my soul_

_[Joe Raps]_  
_What we doin'? What we chasin'?_  
_What about 'em, why da basement?_  
_Why me got good shit, don't embrace it?_  
_Why to feel for da need to replacement?_

_Ya' on a runway track from the good_  
_I want to paint in the pictures any way we could, react_  
_Like the heart in a trash where you should_  
_You done gave it away, ya' had it till you took it back_

_But I keep walkin' on_  
_Keep rockin' dawns_  
_Keep walking forward_  
_Now the court is yours_  
_Keep browsin' halls_  
_'Cause I don't wanna live in a broken home girl I'm beggin_

_[Rory Sings]_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your loving hand out darling_

_[Joe Raps]_  
_I'm fighting hard_  
_To hold my own_  
_I just can't make it_  
_All alone_

_I'm holdin' on_  
_I can't fall back_  
_I'm just a con_  
_'Bout to fade to black_

_[Rory Sings]_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your love in hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your love in hand out darling_

_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your love in hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your love in hand out darling_

_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your love in hand out baby_  
_Beggin, beggin you_  
_Put your love in hand out darling._

Rory: So what do you say Sugar? Do you forgive me?

Sugar: (Stands and walks silently over to an out of breath Rory. She wraps him in a hug)

[Scene closes with an even more conflicted Sugar]

* * *

[Scene opens with Blaine at the repair shop in Kurt's office. He is pacing frantically in front of his boyfriends desk]

Blaine: He drowning Kurt

Kurt: Is Cooper really that bad?

Blaine: He is drinking a lot. He stays locked in his room, either watching the commercial, or looking at old pictures of himself when he lead the Warblers, or when he was the lead in the school play.

Kurt: Well, what about your parents?

Blaine: What about them?

Kurt: Well what have they done to help? You said their back. Have they said anything?

Blaine: My father has… He's insisting I go back to Dalton

Kurt: What?

Blaine: yeah. He said he is done allowing us to be happy in the present. That I need to be focused on my future. And to do it, I have to leave McKinley and… (pausing knowing he wants to say "you" but he refrains) and singing.

Kurt: Oh Blaine. [Stands to wrap his boyfriend in his arms] Is there anything you need me to do?

Blaine: No! [pulling back to look in Kurt's eyes] no, you just… holding me. Being here for me is enough.

[Scene closes with an obviously conflicted Blaine being held close by Kurt]

* * *

[Scene opens up on a back stage area. The Club including Kurt make their way past roadies, and others working backstage with amazed looks on their faces. They spot Mercedes with two other singers back stage. The group walks up to her waiving]

Tina: Mercedes!

Mercedes: (Shocked) Hey guys! When I sent that e-vite I only expected a few of you, not the whole club!

Unique: Well you know our star need her entourage.

Mercedes: Again just singing back up (laughing)

Sam: [Steping closer to his girlfriend] Well you know I personally can never get enough of you singing.

Voice: Mz. Benz

[The group turns to see Myke and other members of Flux Capacitor coming off stage]

Myke: Now you know I can't wait to hear that voice on stage.

Mercedes: I'll be out in a second

Myke: well don't keep me or you fans waiting.

Sam: (Wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer while never taking his eyes off Myke) Well she's never disappointed her number one fan.

Myke: (smirks) Well I bet she hasn't. [Continues walking past] But the funny thing about that is it's a title. And as we all know titles change quickly and easily Don't wait too long Ms Benz.

[Looks angry as Myke walks away]

Sam: What is that about!? (to Mercedes)

Mercedes: Sam-

Artie: (sensing a talk about happen) hey guys lets head to our seats.

Unique: You go. I want to see

Artie: Come on [wrangles group and heads from the backstage area] Good luck Mercedes.

Mercedes: [looks to make sure their friends are gone] Sam you need to cool down

Sam: I need to cool down? Tell Rapping Romeo to cool down!

Mercedes: Rapping Romeo?

Sam: Oh come on 'Cede. Don't act like you didn't know that special little song was just for you. And then all of that "title" talk?

Mercedes: He's just joking

Sam: Well it's not funny. He is going after you Mercedes and you can't even see it!

Mercedes: No he's not. He plays with everyone like that. And even if is was I'm not thinking about him Sam.

Sam: Well you're my girlfriend alright? And I don't appreciate him-

Mercedes: What?

Sam: acting like you're his. With the nicknames everything.

Mercedes: at least someone is ready to say what they mean to me(frustrated)

Sam: What is that suppose to mean?

Mercedes: It means that I'm your girl but you can't even give me a straight answer about your plans after graduation. If you're going to come out to LA or not.

Sam: You know I need-

Mercedes: More time. Well how much time Sam? Either you're in or out. (Huffs) Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get ready to go on.

Sam: Mercedes.

Mercedes: Just. Never mind Sam

[Scene ends on Sam's upset face as the crowd cheers for Mercedes group. Sam turns to see Myke peaking out smiling. We can assume he heard the fight and is pleased. He closes his dressing room door without a word.]

[Scene opens at the small venue of Mercedes performance. Mercedes is noticeably n the background of a pretty bad indie singer. The camera scans the crowd to find them a bit bored. The crowd includes the New Directions including Sugar with a camera recording the performance and the Jones family. The lead is finishing up a song which gardeners sparse applause. ]

Indie singer: Thank you. That song was dedicated to my pet Lemur, Paco. And now we don't normally do this but because this is her home town, and I always need to regroup after singing such an emotional song to my special little guy, please help me in welcoming Ms. Mercedes Jones. Mercedes Jones.

[Mercedes walks to the front make to a noticeable applause from her people in the audience.]

Mercedes: Uh thank you, and we hope Paco gets over his peanut butter allergy okay. So I'm home and I can't believe I get to perform for some of the most important people in my life. My family and friends. But I decided last minute to do a song for someone very important to me. This is for you.

[Mercedes sings Till it Happens to you by Corrine Bailey Rae]

_I know what I said_  
_Was heat of the moment_  
_But theres a little truth in between the words we've spoken_  
_Its a little late now to fix the heart thats broken_  
_Please don't ask me where I'm going_  
_Cause I don't know_  
_No I don't know anymore_

_It used to feel like heaven_  
_Used to feel like may_  
_I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony_  
_Now they've gone away_  
_Nobody wants to face the truth_  
_But you wont believe what love can do_  
_Till it happens to you_  
_Till it happens to you_

_Went to the old flat_  
_Guess I was trying to turn the clock back_  
_How come that nothing feels the same now when I'm with you_  
_We used to stay up all night in the kitchen_  
_When our love was new_  
_Oooh love I'm a fool to believe in you_  
_Cause I don't know_  
_No I don't know_  
_Anymore_

_It used to feel like heaven_  
_It used to feel like may_  
_I used to hear those violins playing heart strings like a symphony_  
_Now they've gone away_  
_Nobody wants to know the truth_  
_Until their hearts broken_  
_Don't you dare tell them_  
_What you think to do_  
_Till they get over_  
_You can only learn these things_  
_From experience_  
_When you get older_  
_I just wish that someone would have told me_  
_Till it happens to you_  
_Till it happens to you_  
_Till it happens to you_

* * *

[Scene opens with Blaine surrounded by the boys in the group]

Blaine: So that's everything.

Sam: Dude you have to do something

Artie: yeah man. You can't let your father dictate your whole life.

Joe: Unless its our heavenly father.

Artie: Cool it with the teen Jesus thing. We have a real issue here.

Sam: Well what did Kurt say?

Blaine: I didn't tell him. I mean how can I? He's going through enough already with still being here and everything. Telling him I have to break up with him because my father demands it? I-I can't leave him. He's apart of my life.

Rory: I know how you feel. I mean now that Sugar and I are back together it feels like I'm complete again.

Sam: So she's talking to you again?

Rory: Yeah, well sort of. Well not really, but that hug she gave me lets me know that she will soon. I just have to wait it out.

Artie: That or you could just lie to her again to make her forgive you.

Jake: yeah well whatever, I joined this group to win again, and I'm sorry but we need all of us together. You can't just bail.

Joe: yeah we need you Blaine.

Blaine: I know that. It's just, how do I tell my father "Dad I'm not going to the school you are willing to pay thousands of dollars for just because you said so"

Artie: Sounds like a solid start.

Jake: Yeah, I mean if you were a rock star what would you do?

Blaine: If I were a rock star I wouldn't care what he thought.

Jake: EXACTLY!

Blaine: What?

Sam: just put yourself in the place of a rocker when telling him what you will not do.

Blaine: Well… If I could I'd tell him [Sings The Anthem by Good Charlotte]

_(Yeah, here we go)  
It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same_

_At my high school, it felt more to me_  
_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary_  
_My time spent there, it only made me see_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you_  
_I don't wanna do the things you do_  
_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_  
_and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You...don't wanna be just like you_  
_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,_  
_you... don't wanna be you_

_Go to college, a university, get a real job,_  
_That's what they said to me_  
_But I could never live the way they want_  
_I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all_  
_get in line_  
_I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

_Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another_  
_trend?_  
_Do you wanna be part of that crowd?_  
_'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be_

_You...don't wanna be just like you_  
_Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,_  
_you, don't wanna be you_

_Shake it once, that's fine_  
_Shake it twice, that's okay_  
_Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again._

_You...don't wanna be just like you_  
_What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,_  
_Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna_  
_be just like you (just like you)_  
_This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel_  
_me, sing if you're with me_  
_never lose your anthem(whoa-oh)_  
_never lose your anthem (whoa-oh)_  
_never lose your anthem_

_(whoa-oh)  
never lose your anthem_

* * *

[Scene opens with Sugar sitting across from Mercedes with happy music playing in the background, in an interview setting]

Sugar: Hello, I'm Sugar Motta and this is Drive Time with Sugar. Today we have an exclusive interview with Ms. Mercedes Jones

[Camera flashes to Mercedes]

Mercedes: I'm happy to be here. Thanks for having me.

Sugar: Now everyone wants to know how is the glamorous life of a back up singer on the road?

Mercedes: Well considering I've only been doing it for about a week now? It's been pretty cool. You get to go to cities you've never been before and sing for people who are totally new to your music.

Sugar: And how are your fans responding to you?

Mercedes: Well since most don't really get a chance to hear me, all of my fans are basically in Lima. So um I guess great?

Sugar: and how has this new lifestyle affected your personal life?

Mercedes: (thoughtful pause) Well it's been hard to be away from my family, and people I love. So if there's a chance to see them more I'll always be for it. Can we cut this interview short?

Sugar: Of course. This has been Sugar Motta, thanks for watching Drive Time with Sugar. Next time we will interview William Schusture, Leader of the New Directions and ask the tough questions.

[Camera flashes to pre taped interview with William on the screen, Sugar's voice off screen]

William: We always knew Mercedes had a special gift. Ever since she walked in and sang R-E-S-P-E-C-T I knew she had it (self assured smile)

Sugar: (Cutting off William) Then why did she never ever get a solo without having to have a virtual meltdown to get your attention?

William: [Looks shocked and caught off guard by the question] I-I

[Scene cuts back to Sugar as she sits with her interview with Mercedes as she wears a large grin]

Sugar: It's going to be a good one! So until next time, look both ways because you'll never know when you'll be hit with a star. Bye bye! (Smile fades) and cut! [reaches over and hit's a few buttons on her camera] That's going to be great.

Mercedes: (chuckling) Thanks Sugar. (sighing as she stretches her neck) So how is everything?

Sugar: Good. It should be edited and up on the site-

Mercedes: no not with the site. With you? How is everything?

Sugar: Good

Mercedes: (scooting closer) Really? Because I've heard otherwise.

Sugar: About?

Mercedes: Rory, and lying?

Sugar: Oh yeah that. Well it's okay now because he apologized and I forgave him.

Mercedes: Well that's good.

Sugar: (thinking a moment) well not really. I mean I want to forgive him. I really care about him but-

Mercedes: [leans in] But?

Sugar: I can't help but feel we were just a lie. That our whole relationship was built on that one lie and I can't forget it. But then I remember WWMJD and I push myself to forgive him

Mercedes: WWMJD?

Sugar: Yeah What Would Mercedes Jones Do?

Mercedes: (chuckling in disbelief) What?

Sugar: Well yeah. Its my mantra Like with Rory. I'm mad by you, you seem to find a way to forgive no matter what. So I'm trying to follow your lead.

Mercedes: Why?

Sugar: Well because, I look up to you. You were the first friend I really made at McKinley who didn't hang around me because of my money or my Daddy's power. You where genuinely nice to me and I never forgot that. You're the nicest person I know, so who better to model myself after.

Mercedes: Oh Sugar, that's so sweet and I am flattered, really I am but you give me way too much credit.

Sugar: Huh?

Mercedes: Yeah. I mean yes I do follow the good book which requires me to forgive but I would never forgive to the point of going back if I felt so lied to that I couldn't trust that person. Instead of WWMJD? you need to look at WWSMD?

Sugar: Steve Martian?

Mercedes: No Sugar Motta. Because I think she's pretty amazing and can make her own decisions.

Sugar: Really?

Mercedes: Hey I wouldn't be friends with her if she couldn't.

[They hug tightly]

Sugar: Thanks Mercedes.

Mercedes: No problem.

Sugar: So off the record of course, what are you going to do about Sam?

Mercedes: Huh?

Sugar: Well I noticed you guys arguing when you… well started arguing in front of everyone. I mean what are you going to do?

Mercedes: I don't know yet.

[Scene ends with her looking even more conflicted about Sam]

* * *

[At the Anderson house. The door bell rings and their maid opens the door, to reveal Kurt standing at the door looking happy. Mr. Anderson is walking up to meet their guest.]

Kurt: (bubbly) Mr. Anderson! Hi!

Mr. Anderson: Kurt what are you-?

Blaine: (Running out of breath after hearing Kurt's voice) Kurt! Hey (through grit teeth walking towards Kurt) what are you doing here?

Kurt: I know you said that you didn't need my help but I was thinking I could talk to your father. Get him to see things in a different way.

Blaine: Really Kurt you really, REALLY shouldn't have come Kurt. Really.

Mr. Anderson: Blaine I thought we agreed that-

Blaine: No you told me what you wanted. I never agreed to anything.

Kurt: Blaine? Wha- What's going on?

Mr. Anderson: What is gong on is I want my son to have a future. And leave certain things behind.

Kurt: But Mr. Anderson, Blaine has an extremely bright future. I mean he is ridiculously talented. He

Mr. Anderson: Oh I know he is talented. But talent doesn't ensure success. And that is not Blaine's LONE talent. And I want better for him then to not living some pipe dream with people enabling him to be a failure for the rest of his life! Hanging around people not going anywhere with their futures.

Blaine: DAD! [Pushes Kurt back farther to separate him from his father]

Cooper: Is that what I am?

Blaine: Cooper

Cooper: (ignoring Blaine) Huh? That's what you mean isn't it Dad? Don't think I didn't hear your "super secret talk with Blaine.

[Camera flashes to Cooper standing outside of Mr. Anderson's office as he is saying the words "Your brother, well its too late for me to do something about him" Cooper looks hurt by his wording. The camera flashes back to Cooper as he confronts his father]

Cooper: I'm a failure and you don't want your "golden boy" Blaine to be the same way. You can' still save him from becoming like me.

Mr. Anderson: Cooper you're not-

Cooper: Thinking clearly? You know why I've been drinking so much. Because I said to myself if I was going to come back to this house I couldn't be sober. Because I knew you would look at me the way you have. Like a looser.

Mr. Anderson: Coop

Cooper: No. I think I should go. Blaine shouldn't be around my bad influence anymore. [turns and walks back to his room]

Mr. Anderson: Cooper. Cooper wait.

Blaine: I can't believe you.

Mr. Anderson: you know I was talking about Kurt not Cooper.

Kurt: Me? Why me? Because I… (trails off when realizing why) because I'm still here. Because I didn't make it to NYADA.

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: No. No Blaine. You don't have to explain. [Turns his words to Mr. Anderson] we are both well aware that I haven't made good on my dream. And for the moment my life is in limbo. I mean at eighteen I should know exactly what I want to do and where my life is going (sarcastically). I know I may life decisions haven't worked out to my advantage. And yes my life is on hold, but does not make me a bad person, or less worth of love, especially from your son. Look I may not be perfect or fit into what you want for your son, but I know I love him with all of my heart, and no matter what direction his life goes I will love him because that's what that term you think you're using correctly means. That no matter what that person chooses you love them and support their dream. [talking to Blaine] excuse me [walks out of the door]

[Kurt makes it down the steps to his truck when Blaine stops him]

Blaine: Kurt! Kurt please stop (turns him around)

Kurt: Blaine just-

Blaine: I wanted to tell you it's just… I wasn't going to do it. I couldn't leave you.

Kurt: he's not wrong-

Blaine: NO! No he is totally wrong.

Kurt: No he's not. Look Blaine I can say that I know what I want to do but I don't. Not anymore. I mean I maybe mediocre and peaked in high school but you? You're a star and I can't let him take that from you.

Blaine: No. God Kurt you're talented and you are going to make it far.

Kurt: You're being kind.

Blaine: I'm being honest. Kurt I watched your audition and you were… amazing. I mean the way you danced and sang across that stage? You lit it on fire. And you are still that beautiful talented soul. I believe that you are going to make it.

Kurt: How can you be so sure (chuckling) I mean, you have more faith in me then I have in myself.

Blaine: Because you don't see you how I do. (takes his hand) but you will. And when you do, you'll finally understand why if I had to I'd put all of my money on you any day.

[Blaine pulls him into a sweet kiss. The scene ends with them smiling at each other silently, hands intertwined]

* * *

[Scene opens with Mercedes in her room packing her bag to go back to LA.]

[knock on the door]

Mercedes: (looking up from her bags) Come in

[Julius peeks in]

Julius: Can I come in?

Mercedes: Sure.

[Julius walks in and sits on Mercedes bed. He is quiet as he watches her pack]

Julius: I swear this never gets easier.

Mercedes: What?

Julius: Watching you pack to leave.

Mercedes: Daddy-

Julius: I know I know, you're happy in LA and everything. But it still would be nice to have you closer.

Mercedes: (smiles) yeah. I do miss you guys.

Julius. We do to. (Watches her again) You seem down, what's going on?

Mercedes: Nothing (in a huffy voice making it obvious she isn't being honest)

Julius: Baby Girl now you know I can tell if your telling the truth or not. And that tone tells me all I need to know.

Mercedes: Well, its Sam.

Julius: Oh God, great grandbabies! (Freaking out) I'ma kill him!

Mercedes: What!? No! Daddy!

Julius: Oh, oh okay. Continue. (Calming down)

Mercedes: Well, I've asked him if he will think about moving out to LA with me when he graduates. You know so we can stabilize our relationship. Well he has yet to answer me. I mean I totally understand that he wants to be with his family and help them out. But it's the not knowing that is frustrating. I mean if it's a no, then I can deal with that, and if its yes then I want to prepare for him to come out there. But being in limbo is just so hard [camera cuts around to her father as she sits next to him on the bed]. And I let my frustration get to me. And now we're not really talking and I don't know if I will see him before I leave.

Julius: (Thinks silently about what he wants to say) You know Baby Girl, when you first brought Sam home, I wasn't too pleased with it.

Mercedes: Not because he's white? Right?

Julius: Child please. I raised my children in Lima Ohio. That's like putting a starving man in an orchard and telling him not to pick any fruit. Hell I was more shocked when you brought that boy Shane home.

Mercedes: (Laughing) Dad. Then what was it with Sam?

Julius: He was too… good looking.

Mercedes: Daddy

Julius: What he was. Like one of those Ambercrombie kids. I mean I liked him better than that Mohawk boy. What was his name Duck?

Mercedes: His name is Noah. We call him Puck.

Julius: Yeah well whatever. I wanted to slap shot him like a Puck. (chuckling) But I didn't trust him because people like that, they don't normally have to work hard to get through life. They skate on their looks. I mean look at me, I should know. If it weren't for my up bringing I would be floating through life on this pretty face alone. But Sam? Sam grew on me and I started to really respect him. And you know when that was? When I saw just how hard he worked for his family. He was a kid working hard to take care of them, shouldering all of that responsibility. That was impressive and I began to think "Here is a boy who I wouldn't mind spending time with my Baby Girl". He has the ability to become a great man, but great men find their own paths in life. And as much as you want his way to be yours, that may not be the direction he suppose to go. But only he can figure that out. And you have to give him time to do that.

Mercedes: And if I can't?

Julius: If you can't? Well, you know the old adage if you love someone-

Mercedes: Let them go (leaning her head against her father's shoulder)

Julius: I had to, with you.

Mercedes: But what if he doesn't come back?

Julius: If its real, he will. You did (wrapping her in his arms)

Mercedes: And I always will. Thanks Daddy.

Julius: But before you do that, see if that boy needs a dentist.

Mercedes (Laughing through tears)

[Scene ends with them laughing and him kissing her head as she leans on him]

* * *

[Scene opens as Blaine walks into the dinning room of the Anderson house for dinner, at the same time as a noticeably sober Cooper]

Blaine: Hey Coop, you look

Cooper: Sober?

Blaine: Well that, but I was going to say you look better. But yeah that too.

Cooper: Yeah, well I figured I'd have to sober up at some point. Why not now? Why be anymore of a disappointment to "Daddy Dearest"?

Blaine: Look about dad, and you-

Cooper: Look what he said about me has been a long time coming. Why do you think I've always been so hard on you? I knew you where his golden boy. I always have. I think he figured since I went into music and the arts, he always had you. But then you-

Blaine: Followed in your footsteps

Cooper: Instead of his. But maybe you shouldn't. I mean look at me? I'm a preverbal failure.

Blaine: No you're not. You've just hit a rough patch.

Cooper: I swear you're the biggest optimist I know. Its simultaneously inspiring and annoying (laughs and puts a kind hand on his little brother's shoulder.) Thanks though

[Kurt walks in]

Kurt: I have to agree with Cooper. (wraps an arm around Blaine) I mean is there anyone you will allow to give up on themselves?

Blaine: (Hugging Kurt) Never. Not when they're worth fighting for. What are you doing here?

Kurt: Well-

[voice off camera]: I called him

[camera cuts around to focus on Mrs. Anderson]

Mrs. Anderson: And invited him for dinner. (Motions for the boys to take a seat)

[Mr. Anderson walks in]

Mr. Anderson: Is dinner rea- what is he doing here? (talking about Kurt)

Blaine: Dad!

Mrs. Anderson: I called him.

Mr. Anderson: Stephanie!

Mrs. Anderson: Oh Harrison have a seat!

[Mr. Anderson takes a seat]

Mrs. Anderson: My boys are home and I will not have your dictatorship attitude ruin this for me. Linda? [speaking to house worker] We're ready to start.

Linda: Yes Mrs. Anderson.

* * *

[Camera cuts to later in the dinner. The room is silent, and tense with the only sound being forks scraping against plates. The camera scans the table and its occupants as they eyed each other while eating]

Mr. Anderson: Okay that's it! I can't take this,

Mrs. Anderson: Harrison, sit down (calmly)

Mr. Anderson: No now I am the head of this family and your actions? They are undermining my authority. I mean didn't we just get back from the marriage retreat?

Blaine: Wait. I thought you guys went on a business trip?

Mrs. Anderson: Harrison I am in no way undermining your authority. But look at them. Cooper? This is the first time he has been sober in days. And the only reason why he was drinking so much was because he was scared of your disappointment face, which even I can admit is terrifying. And Blaine? You have insulted the boy who he loves. For what? Just because he is figuring things out, but not according to your time table? You are making them miserable under the idea that you are helping. We are a partnership and when you mess up I am here to rectify that. And you maybe the head of this family Harrison Anderson, but I am the neck

Blaine: What

Kurt: (whispers to Blaine) The neck turns the head in the correct direction.

Cooper: What? Well what am I?

Mr. Anderson: the appendix.

Mrs. Anderson: Now I have held my tongue long enough on things here. So Harrison, stop interfering with the boys lives. They may not be "up standing" stick in the mud Anderson's but hell neither am I and there was a time, when a defiant man married an ex-stage actress against his father's will.

[camera cuts to Harrison smiling to himself as if he remembers exactly what she is talking about]

Mrs. Anderson: And Cooper [Camera cuts to Cooper as he is eating] I know it's been hard, and things haven't gone the way you want them after the commercial. But the answers are NOT at the bottom of a bottle. So quit it, pull yourself together and get back out there! You are not a kid anymore and life is only going to get harder, and turning to liquid courage will only get you in Rehab. And you are stronger, and more talented then that! So get off your ass reinvent yourself! And Blaine? I love you, and your path will be your own to find. But I trust you will be okay with such a supportive young man by your side. And Kurt? You will find your way. Take your time to figure it out. Now, since that is settled who is ready for dessert? Linda pie.

[Scene ends with all of the men at the table look at Mrs. Anderson in astonishment.]

* * *

[Scene opens up with Blaine escorting Kurt to his truck. Kurt with a plate in his hand]

Kurt: Well this is good pie

Blaine: thank you (kisses him unrepentantly)

Kurt: Well it's not that great but if you made it it's the best pie ever

Blaine: no, thank you for coming back here. To face my father after everything he said about you.

Kurt: Oh please people have said worst (waiving it off)

Blaine: No. Really, you are so. So strong. That's one more thing to add to why I love you. So thank you for-for being my neck.

[Scene ends with them hugging tightly]

* * *

[Scene opens in the Choir room as the students are all seated in it. Blaine walks in with Cooper]

Sam: Cooper! Man how's it going? (Hugging the older boy)

Cooper: It's… going

Jake: hey that's that dude from that commercial. Man that's your brother?

Blaine: Yep

Cooper: Cooper Anderson

Lenni: I use to love that commercial.

Unique: Me too. But I haven't seen you in anything since. Like nothing at all. And until you walked in here I had forgotten about it.

Blaine: Unique (in a pleading manner)

Cooper: Blaine, its okay. No I haven't been in anything since. But its okay. I am… working to find a new image. I can't hold onto the memory of the commercial forever. But I have time. My career isn't over. Just in transition. (smiles at Blaine)

Jake: So what are you going to do?

Cooper: I can do… well anything! It's my life to live right?

[Blaine and Cooper duet on Bon Jovi It's my Life]

_[Cooper]_

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_  
_No silent prayer for the faith-departed_  
_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
_You're gonna hear my voice_  
_When I shout it out loud_

_[Chorus: The New Direction]_  
_It's my life_  
_It's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_It's my life_

_[Blaine]_  
_This is for the ones who stood their ground_  
_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_  
_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_  
_Luck ain't even lucky_  
_Got to make your own breaks_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_  
_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_[Chorus:]_  
_It's my life_  
_And it's now or never_  
_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_(It's my life)_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said_  
_I did it my way_  
_I just want to live while I'm alive_  
_'Cause it's my life_

* * *

[Scene opens with Rory walking up to Sugar's locker]

Rory: So can I escort you to class?

Sugar: (hesitant) sure

[she starts to walk but hesitates and then stops]

Sugar: Wait. I can't do this.

Rory: What? Did you forget a book? Your emergency lip gloss? One Direction Pen?

Sugar: No I can't do this… with you. I can't act like you didn't lie to me.

Rory: But I already apologized about that, and you forgave me.

Sugar: No you apologized but I didn't for give you. And I don't think I can. Look I really want to move forward but I can't. It really hurt me that you felt you couldn't be honest about leaving. I mean you had all summer to tell me. But instead you waited until I found out. You're not sorry. You're just sorry you got caught.

Rory: Sugar

Sugar: And I have to do what is right for me. WWSMD. [camera cuts to Rory who looks confused by her acronym] I really care about you. Which is why it hurts so bad to tell you that I can't be with you Rory. Not after what you did. I'm sorry but we're over.

[Scene closes with Sugar walking away from Rory leaving him alone in the hall]

* * *

[Scene opens with Sam knocking on Mercedes home door. Mason opens it]

Sam: Hey Mason, is 'Cedes home?

Mason: Sure. [Calling for Mercedes] hey big head! Double wide is here.

[Camera shoots to Sam who looks up shocked by the nickname]

Mason: Oh it's not because your poor or live in a trailer. It's because your mouth is so HUGE

Mercedes: MOVE MASON!

[Pushes her older brother out of the way and back into the house]

Mercedes: I'm sorry about him. I swear my mother gave us BOTH HOME TRAINING! (directed at Mason)

Sam: No, its okay. (awkward pause) so you all packed?

Mercedes: Yeah

Sam: Look Mercedes-

Mercedes: Sam (takes his hand) It's okay.

Sam: No it's not

Mercedes: We both got hot headed. It's just, I really want to be with you Sam.

Sam: Me too. I mean I think I made that known last year (chuckles)

Mercedes: Yeah. But I understand you have a big decision in front of you of what you're going to do, and where you want to go after graduation. I mean you have a lot to think about. And I want to make it easier for you.

Sam: Baby. Thank you for understanding.

Mercedes: so I've decided to take a step back.

Sam: Wait? What?

Mercedes: I think that I need to… to give you time to think about not only where you want to be, but what you want to do with your life.

Sam: Mercedes no

Mercedes: Sam, I love you and I know you love me. But I don't want all of that to cloud your judgment. I also know you want to do right by your family. So I'm giving you time to figure all of that out.

Sam: I can still do that, and us be together.

Mercedes: See that's the thing, I don't think you can. I think your too polite, and that will hold you back from fully making the decision on your own. I don't want you to feel that you have to hold back so you don't hurt mine or anyone else's feelings. So its best for us to take a break so you can figure everything out.

Sam: [takes steps back from Mercedes] I see what this is about. You want to be free to date Myke

Mercedes: What!?

Sam: Oh don't act like you're not interested or curious about him.

Mercedes: This has nothing to do with him, and everything to do with you and what you need!

Sam: Oh yeah right, and now without me taking the "title" of boyfriend you're free to see him

Mercedes: Are you insane? I just told you-

Sam: and it's a crap reason! I mean why am I being punished for wanting to figure things out before running behind you like some love sick puppy!?

Mercedes: this is not me punishing you! This is me giving you time.

Sam: yeah while giving yourself time with Myke

Mercedes: Sam I would never do that! What would make you think

Sam: You did it to Shane!

Mercedes: (in shock and hurt) Wow. That is a low blow Sam. (on the verge of tears) What happened to "We would never do that to each other"? Huh? [Sam looks down obviously disappointed in himself for bring it up] You know what? I think it's good I'm leaving. I couldn't take looking at you anymore after that. Good bye Sam.

[Walks into house slamming the door in Sam's face. He looks like he wants to say something to her, and opens his mouth to do so, but shuts it when the door slams. The scene ends on his confused and hurt face]

* * *

**So I'm super super excited for the next episode. It is my tribute to one of musics greatest minds. Mr. Stevie Wonder! And it will feature Artie! Yep he get's his own episode too although some of the story from the discription may change. So if you have a fav Wonder song just drop it in the reveiws. I can already confirm Joe will be singing Master Blaster (We be Jammin). Why? because I just want him to. See I'm not above the Glee writers in that I will give a character a song that has nothing to do with the story just because I want to make it so. LOL. I love you guys for reading. **


End file.
